Heartfilia Babysitter
by RiChan Ar0
Summary: Seorang putri dari kerajaan Heartfilia mengalami kejadian sial sepanjang hidupnya. Pertemuannya dengan seorang pengusaha tampan menjadikan hidupnya berubah 180 derajat. Putri kerajaan yang kini berubah menjadi seorang baby sitter seorang duda tampan yang tidak lain adalah pria itu mampukah dia bertahan dari pria yang terkenal berperilaku sadist bahkan menyandang gelar iblis?
1. Chapter 1

Heartfilia! Baby Sitter (?)

A fanfiction by Ritchi / RiChan Ar0

Fairy tail

Natsu dan Lucy

Memperkenalkan

Filler chara dalam fic ini

Kiora Dragneel

Sedikit crossover

Disclaimer

Semuanya selain Kiora punya Hiro mashima

Genre

Drama family little piece of romace and humor

Rate T atau K+

Gomen, OOC, Typos Dan akan muncul sedikit kata-kata sampah

…

Seorang putri dari kerajaan Heartfilia mengalami kejadian sial sepanjang hidupnya. Pertemuannya dengan seorang pengusaha tampan menjadikan hidupnya berubah 180 derajat. Putri kerajaan yang kini berubah menjadi seorang baby sitter seorang duda tampan yang tidak lain adalah pria itu mampukah dia bertahan dari pria yang terkenal berperilaku sadist bahkan menyandang gelar iblis. Dan apa yang dapat membuat mereka memiliki menjadi saling memahami?.

* * *

Heartfilia, Babysitter (?)

Suara backsound musik hip hop popular masa kini mengiringi perjalanan sang pengusaha tamvan (eh itu bukan typos, tapi disengaja hehe), Natsu Dragneel. Dengan gayanya yang cool, rambut pinknya yang acak adul dan menantang angkasa, membuat hati semua wanita menjerit #kyaaah, begitu dia melewati mereka. Pria itu berjalan stay cool tanpa memperdulikan puluhan wanita yang nosebleed karena ulahnya. Sayang tidak ada satupun yang berani mengungkapkan perasaanya pada sang atasan yang bisa dibilang begitu sangat sempurna. Keren, tamvan, dan kaya. Ah sayang dia sedikit tidak baik hati,

"Selamat pagi Natsu!" seru seorang wanita berambut scarlet.

"Ah Erza, sudah kukatakan berkali-kali jika berada dikantor panggil aku tuan Dragneel" serunya dengan seringai lebar.

"Oh, begitu?" balas Erza dengan aura gelap menyelimuti tubuhnya. "berani kau bicara begitu dengan istri kakak sepupumu? Dan juga sahabat mu? Jaga sikap mu TU-AN DRAG-NELL" seru Erza murka dengan penekanan di setiap kata-katanya ditambah lagi wanita itu tengah mencengram kerahnya dengan kekuatan gorilla. (Author langsung masuk rumah sakit)

"ahahaha, bercanda" balas Natsu dengan senyumannya yang terkesan terpaksa. Akan tetapi semua wanita yang melihat ekspresinya saat itu langsung mimisan dan terdengar suara ribut seperti "KYAAAH"

"ah Erza, dia dimana?" Natsu seperti mencari seseorang yang bersama Erza Tanpa memperdulikan acara pingsan jamaah para fansnya.

"dia menunggumu tadi, mungkin kau terlalu lama karena itu dia…"

"papa!" suara Erza terputus oleh seorang balita berumur lima tahun dengan rambut perak, mata coklat yang indah dan wajah yang sangat mirip dengan Natsu.

"ah Kio-chan bagaimana dengan sekolah mu tadi?" tanya Natsu pada balita itu dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

"ah menyebalkan. Bla-bla-bla" bocah itu mengoceh tanpa henti di telinga Natsu, dia hanya membalas Kiora dengan tawa renyah. Pria itu seakan mengabaikan tatapan cengo para fansnya. Akibat kedatangan wanita yang selalu mengisi hidup Natsu selama lima tahun ini. Ya, Natsu adalah seorang pria tampan yang kaya raya bisa dibilang dia sangat sempurna akan tetapi dia memiliki satu kekurangan yaitu dia seorang duda dengan satu anak. Tapi itu tidak memadamkan api kekaguman para fans yang begitu menggilainya. Sehingga Kio-chan, sepertinya kau harus berusaha keras melindungi papah tamvan mu yang tercinta sebelum wanita lain mengambilnya.

"kyaaahhhh" (author ikut-ikutan menjerit.) #ditimpuk Kiora pake botol dot yang terisi penuh.

.

.

.

Heartfilia Castle – Romania.

"Tuan Putri semuanya telah siap!" sang pelayan yang berambut merah muda dengan pakaian maidnya memanggil wanita cantik berambut blondie dengan gaun princessnya. Lawan bicara wanita itu hanya terdiam di hadapan sang raja yang masih menatapnya garang.

"Jika bukan karena kau ingin mengunjungi Ibu mu, aku tidak akan pernah mau membiarkan mu pergi Lucy, sebentar lagi adalah pesta pertunangan mu dengan Dan." Pria lawan bicara gadis itu berbicara dengan nada tidak suka.

"aku mengerti ayahanda" wanita cantik dengan rambut blondie itu menganggukan kepalanya hormat.

"kalian semua, jaga Lucy apapun yang terjadi!" seru pria itu dengan suara yang tegas pada ke sebelas pengawal putrinya.

"baik tuan" jawab sebelas pelayan yang mengiringi Lucy pergi ke Jepang bersamaan.

.

.

.

"Tuan Dragneel" seru seorang wanita muda dengan rambut biru gelap menghadap Natsu dengan gugupnya.

"Ya ada apa Wendy?" balas pria itu sambil mengembalikan berkas yang baru saja dibawanya.

"ki-kita kedatangan rombongan kerajaan Romania di hotel bintang lima kawasan Osaka" gadis yang bernama Wendy itu berbicara dengan gagap, dia sangat berhati-hati akan mood atasannya.

"kau tidak perlu gugup begitu Wendy, bagaimanapun panggil aku natsu nii" jawab Natsu yang memahami kenapa adik sepupunya sekaligus adik angkatnya ini gugup.

"maaf bukan kah sudah peraturannya jika di kantor memanggil anda tuan" jawab Wendy.

"itu pengecualian untuk mu, lagi pula kau adalah murid magang di kantor ini dan juga kau adalah adik sepupuku jadi jangan terlalu formal OK" balas Natsu dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ha-hai" jawab Wendy gugup saat ini dia dapat memastikan kalau pipinya merona akibat ulah kakaknya tersebut. Bayangkan selama di kantor Dia hanya memasang wajah monsternya dan meski begitu dia tidak kehilangan para fans setianya.

"Jadi Wendy, apa yang tadi ingin kau sampaikan?"

"Kita kedatangan rombongan kerajaan Romania di hotel bintang lima kawasan Osaka, jadi Natsu nii, staff yang ada disana mengingkinkan keputusan dari anda."

"oh iya tadi Jude memintaku untuk mengawasi puterinya dan memberikan pelayanan terbaik untuk rombongannya. Yah sebagai rekan kerja yang baik aku akan memenuhi keinginannya. Jadi katakan pada staff disana layani puteri dan rombongannya dengan baik. Mungkin itu saja Wendy." Natsu terkesan meremehkan siapa yang di bicarakannya dengan enteng.

"Niisama, Jude itu siapa?" Tanya Wendy binggung.

"Raja Heartfilia, memangnya kenapa?" jawab Natsu.

"Kau baru saja memanggil raja dengan nama kecilnya" balas Wendy gugup.

"Wendy, mereka itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan kita. Lagipula aku tau banyak seluk beluk kerajaan hearfilia. Karena itu, mari kita bersantai dan memenuhi apa yang diinginkannya" Natsu hanya merespon Wendy dengan seringaian iblisnya.

"hai saya pamit dulu" balas Wendy sambil meninggalkan Natsu "I-iblis" gumam Wendy ketakutan.

.

.

.

Hari minggu, hari yang cerah untuk Natsu saat ini. Dia tengah berada di pemakaman. Sebuah pusara yang teronggok di hadapannya membuat wajahnya kini sendu. Air matanya keluar dari balik kaca matanya. Jaket hoodie besar itu menutupi rambut salmonnya. Di pusara itu terukir nama Haru Dragneel.

"Aku datang kesini pada tanggal yang sama di setiap tahunnya. Tidak ada yang berubah, aku tetap saja cengeng di hadapan mu. Jika ada yang ingin ku katakan, maka aku akan bilang anak mu baik-baik saja. Bolehkah aku memanggilnya anak kita? Jangan pernah diam, aku kesini selalu berbicara padamu. Kau sangat tega meninggalkan kami. Selamat tinggal." Setelah berkata demikian, Natsu meninggalkan sebucket bunga lily yang bertuliskan aku mencintamu untuk selamanya.

Hari itu tidak dia sendiri yang berada di pemakaman. Pada saat itu pemakaman sangat penuh dan banyak orang mengantarkan kepergian Lyla Heartfilia. Sang ratu itu meninggal di jepang setelah tiga bulan pergi dari kastil Heartfilia di Romania.

.

.

.

.

Gadis kecil itu menunggu seseorang bosan di dalam mobil. Dia yang sedari tadi memeluk anjing lucu yang bernama plue tengah duduk dengan gusar. Di bukanya pintu mobil ferarri merah itu kemudian pergi entah kemana.

Di pemakaman.

"Ahh, aku terlalu lama di pemakaman. Sepertinya Kiora akan sangat bosan menunggu ku." pria itu menutup kembali kepalanya dan berjalan meninggalkan pemakaman tergesa-gesa.

Tanpa melihat sekelilingnya, dia tiba-tiba menabrak seorang wanita yang tengah terburu-buru meninggalkan kompleks pemakaman itu.

Brak…

Kedua orang itu bertabrakan sangat keras.

"hei kau jika jalan pakai matamu" bentak sang wanita yang kini meninggikan suaranya.

"hei nona, dimana-mana kalo jalan pakai kaki bukan mata" balas Natsu sewot.

"eeh benarkah apakah kau buta kenapa juga mendung-mendung begini pakai penutup kepala dan kacamata hitam? Kecuali kau buta" balas wanita itu tak kalah sewotnya.

"sepertinya kau yang buta nona, jelas-jelas hari ini cuacanya cerah"

"Oh sepertinya kau tidak buta, berarti kau memang sengaja untuk menabrak seseorang" balas Lucy sengit.

"Oh berarti kau yang buta" Natsu termakan emosi dengan memberikan sindiran skartik pada wanita itu.

"apa?" balas wanita itu menantang.

"pergi kau jalang" marah Natsu dengan kilatan benci di balik kaca matanya

"apa kau bilang tadi? Jalang? Apa tidak salah pria brengsek" kini Lucy tak kalah emosi.

"kau tidak tahu bicara dengan siapa perempuang jalang?"

"chuih" Natsu merasakan saliva gadis itu membasahi pipinya. Sontak dia menjadi semakin geram.

"oh harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu. kau tidak tau dengan siapa kau bicara pria brengsek" balas Lucy tak kalah sengit.

"hime" panggil dua orang pria dari jauh berlari kearah Lucy.

"oh tidak! Kita akan bertemu lagi pria brengsek" Lucy meninggalkan Natsu dan menjauhi kedua pria yang mengejarnya.

"maaf tuan, kemana wanita yang tadi bersama tuan" Tanya salah seorang pria pada Natsu.

"mana ku tau" jawab Natsu ketus.

"tidak, tuan Jude pasti akan marah besar pada kita" gumam pria yang bertubuh besar.

"sudahlah Taurus, sebaiknya kita pergi mencari hime" balas Capricorn.

"terimakasih tuan" lantas kedua orang (?) itu pergi meninggalkan Natsu.

"Jude, hime? Menarik. Kau benar kita akan bertemu lagi" gumam Natsu dengan seringaian lebarnya.

"gawat, Kio-chan pasti dia sedang menungguku dari tadi" panik Natsu dan mendatangi tempat parkir mobil ferarri merahnya. Perlu kalian ketahui ayah dan anak itu menyukai warna yang sama, yaitu merah. Sampai disana Natsu tidak menemukan seorang pun. Bahkan plue yang selalu bersama mereka pun tidak ada di dalam mobilnya. Dan baru kali ini Natsu menjadi sangat panik, tentu saja saat ini hal yang dapat merubah semua dunia seorang Natsu Dragneel hanyalah Kiora.

.

.

.

Lucy mengistiraharkan tubuhnya di sebuah kursi taman setelah cukup lama berlarian. Menghindari kejaran Capricorn dan Taurus menghabiskan banyak tenaga belum lagi kedua pengawalnya memiliki tubuh yang sangat besar sehingga dia kewalahan menghindarinya.

"mama," slaaap. Seorang balita berumur lima tahun membersihkan ingusnya dengan rok Lucy secara tiba-tiba.

"eeehhhh?" jerit Lucy binggung.

"hwaaa"

Suara tangisan menggangu Lucy. Entah kenapa moodnya berubah semanjak dia bertemu dengan pria yang menurutnya menyebalkan. Kini ditambah lagi Seorang anak di pinggir kolam dengan air macur berbentuk puteri duyung menangis sesegukan. Anak itu membawa seekor anjing langka dari ras Nicola yang lucu membuat Lucy ingin menculiknya. Akan tetapi seorang balita menangis membuatnya risih bisa jadi dia di di kira seorang ibu yang tega menelantarkan anaknya.

"jadi siapa namamu?" Tanya Lucy pada bocah dihadapannya.

"Kiola desu" serunya sambil memeluk plue dan tersenyum lebar dengan menampakan gigi putinya yang rata. "kole puue"

"ah boku wa Lucy" jawab Lucy dengan logat jepang yang lancar. Maklum, ibu Lucy berdarah jepang jerman akan tetapi beliau menetap di jepang sebelum pindah ke Romania. Sehingga wajar Lucy sangat lancar bahasa jepang.

"onee-chan, you li-ke my mom-my" kini dia berbicara dengan bahasa Inggris yang terbata-bata karena mengira Lucy adalah seorang tourist.

"ah sebaiknya kita pakai bahasa jepang. Karena bagamanapun aku mengerti bahasa jepang" pinta Lucy yang kasihan pada anak yang berusaha berbahasa asing itu.

"one-chan kenapa one-chan ada disini?" Tanya anak itu.

"kau tau Kio-chan, one-chan sedang di kejar penjahat dan karena itu saat ini one-chan lari tidak tau kemana" jawab Lucy menangis.

"OHH kowaiii, pantas papa selalu bilang jangan pergi sendirian. Hiks, Kio-chan pasti juga Akan diculik hwee.."

"tenanglah Kio-chan" Lucy jadi panik karena anak ini menganggap dirinya juga akan di culik.

"hime…" terdengar dari kejauhan suara Capricorn dan Taurus memanggil Lucy.

"Kio-kau tunggu di sini Oke, bilang pada ojiisan jahat itu kalau oneechan tidak ada di sini nah dengan begitu Kio-chan tidak akan di culik oke" lantas Lucy bersembunyi tidak jauh dari Kiora berada.

"etoo imouto-chan kau lihat seorang onesan tidak jauh dari sini?" Tanya Taurus. Belum sempat anak itu menjawab ia sudah menangis duluan.

"hwaaa, Kio tidak mau diculik" kini Kiora menagis sekencang-kencangnya

"Capricorn san bagaimana ini?" Tanya Taurus.

"entahlah" tiba-tiba sebuah mobil ferarri merah berhenti dan dari sana keluar seorang pria dengan baju kaosnya dan hodie yang terikat di pinggangnya.

"papa!" seru anak itu kemudian berlari menuju pria yang keluar dari mobil itu.

"Kio chan yokatta" balasnya.

"ne papa kowaii, ada penculik disana" anak itu menunjuk dua pria besar tadi, sontak wajah Natsu jadi berubah mengerikan.

"maaf tuan sepertinya anda salah paham kami hanya menanyakan soal hime pada anak ini. Lagipula lain kali jangan biarkan anak anda sendirian bisa jadi dia bertemu dengan penculik sungguhan" balas kedua pria itu. tanpa mereka semua sadari seseorang telah memasuki bagasi mobil merah itu.

"oh maaf atas kesalahpahaman ini tuan, sebaiknya kami pamit dulu" Natsu merasa bersalah atas kesalahpahaman yang dialaminya.

"baiklah" jawab kedua pria itu

Kini Natsu pergi sambil menggendong Kiora dan membawa plue.

.

.

.

Natsu memarkirkan mobil ferarrinya dalam bagasi rumah mewah yang kini dia tinggali bersama Kiora.

"horeee" seru Kiora yang keluar dari mobil itu disusul Natsu dengan senyum tak kalah sumrigah. Pria berumur 25 tahun itu berjongkok di belakang Kiora berusaha membuat anak itu menghentikan larinya.

"Kiochan High five" pinta Natsu sambil menggantungkan tangannya diudara untuk beradu toss.

"high five"balas anak itu dengan menabrakan tangan kecilnya hingga terdengar bunyi plaak ketika tangan mereka beradu.

"hei, sepertinya plue kelelahan seharian di bawa keluar" Natsu mengambil plue yang kini tertidur di pelukan Kiora dan membawanya kekandang.

"um" balas anak itu yang kini mengikuti Natsu berjalan dengan memegang erat celana Natsu yang beranjak membawa plue ke kandangnya.

"papa, tadi aku bertemu oneechan yang sangat miriiip dengan mama." Raut wajah Natsu berubah muram , akan tetapi kali ini dia tidak terlalu menanggapi apa yang di bicarakan Kiora.

"kau tau Kio-chan tidak mungkin ada orang yang sangat mirip dengan mama mu" balas Natsu.

"tidak-tidak dia sangat mirip dengan mama, dan dia juga cantiik. Tapi papa, tadi one-chan itu di kejar penculik. Dan dia langsung pergi ketika tadi papa datang"

"heeh, aneh juga yah, memangnya papa terlalu keren sampai-sampai semua wanita seperti itu?" Tanya Natsu.

"YUP, papa Kiora keren dan Kio-chan tidak pernah perduli orang lain bilang papa monster atau iblis, bagi Kio papa adalah papa malaikat Kio"

"hahaha, kau benar sekali Kio-chan" balas Natsu tertawa. Yah begitulah Natsu dia tidak akan pernah perduli disebut monster ataupun iblis oleh banyak orang selama dia masih bisa menjadi malaikat untuk satu orang.

"ah tunggu ada sesuatu yang tertinggal di mobil." Pria itu panik dan berlari menuju tempat parkir mobil merahnya.

Di lihatnya mobil yang menjadi favorit nya dan Kiora itu, kemudian di bukanya bagasi tempat dia menyimpan sesuatu untuk Kiora. Akan tetapi suatu pandangan aneh terlihat olehnya seorang wanita yang tengah pingsan dalam bagasi mobilnya. Natsu menggendong wanita itu di hadapannya, serta membawanya kerumah dan meletakannya di sofa.

"papa, itu siapa?" Tanya Kiora pada Natsu yang tengah menurunkan seorang wanita.

"entah lah, dia sudah pingsan di dalam bagasi mobil kita (Natsu agak lupa dengan kejadian pagi tadi)."

"ah papa, dia one-chan yang tadi Kio ceritakan" seru Kiora.

"lalu kita apakan dia?" Tanya Natsu panik

"kita bawa ke rumah sakit?" Kiora balik nanya.

"tidak, nanti kita bisa di tuduh membunuh" jawab Natsu.

"aku tau, kalau gitu bagaimana kita bangunkan" Kiora memberi ide.

"bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Natsu binggung. Entah kenapa wajah Kiora yang lucu itu kini menampakan seringai lebar yang terlihat aneh.

"kasih nafas buatan, dari mulut ke mulut seperti acara di tv" jawab anak itu polos.

"AH SHIT" batin Natsu. Natsu berani bersumpah mulai saat itu dia kan mengontrol tontonan Kiora.

"ayolah papa, nanti onee-channya mati" pinta Kiora memelas.

"hai-hai" balas Natsu "tapi tutup matamu" balas Natsu sewot pada Kiora yang tetap menurut.

Natsu perlahan-lahan mendekati wajah wanita itu. tinggal 1 senti lagi, Natsu melihat wanita itu membuka matanya. Warna cokelat, mata indah yang sama dengan mata Kiora. Lama, mereka berada dalam posisi itu untuk mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi.

Bugh! Lucy menabrakan keras kepalanya dengan kepala Natsu.

"kau! Pria tadi, pria breng… hump" mulut Lucy langsung di bekap dengan tangan pria yang ada di hadapannya. Mendengar keributan yang terjadi, Kiora langsung membuka matanya.

"whoa, sugooii. Oneechan bangun" seru anak itu dengan tampang takjubnya. Lucy segera melapaskan tangan pria itu dari mulutnya.

"Kio-chan, tolong ini pria yang tadi ingin menculik ku cepat telfon polisi" seru Lucy pada Kiora yang masih takjub dengan papanya. Natsu menautkan alisnya mencarna apa yang sedang terjadi, sebuah seringai yang labih mengerikan dari Kiora terukir di wajah tampannya (dasar, bapak dan anak sama).

"Kio-chan, lumpuhkan penjahatnya!" seru Natsu pada Kiora.

"haik kapten, laksanakan!" Kiora segera mengambil senjata mainan tonfa guns di sampingnya. Lucy yang melihat Kiora menuruti perintah Natsu menjadi heran.

"bum,bum,bum" Kiora mengarahkan tonfa guns itu kearah Lucy tapi Lucy masih tetap berada dalam keheranannya.

"dia tahan peluru kapten!" lapor Kiora pada Natsu.

"bakalah, kalau begitu sersan Kiora ikat tangan penjahat lalu kita introgasi" perintah Natsu pada Kiora. Kini dia hanya melihat Kiora mengikat tangan Lucy kebelakang dengan seringai yang sangat mengerikan. Sedangkan Lucy masih mencerna apa yang terjadi dan dengan pasrah membiarkan Kiora mengikat tangannya.

"hup-hup-hup!" seru Kiora yang tengah mengikat tangan Lucy disertai suara berisik dari mulutnya.

"lapor kapten, penjahat telah di tangkap" kini Kiora tengah tersenyum dengan senyumnya yang sangat cerah. Maklum jarang-jarang papanya mau diajak bermain polisi dan penjahat, jika mereka bermain berdua, Natsu akan menjadi penjahat yang selalu lari jika terkena peluru tonfa guns miliknya.

"Kio-chan high five" seru Natsu pada Kiora dengan menggantungkan tangannya diudara.

"high five" seru Kiora dengan menabrakan tangannya ke Natsu hingga ber bunyi plak.

"ne Kio-chan, kapten haus bisa ambilkan minuman" pinta Natsu ke Kiora.

"aye kapten" balas Kiora dengan hormatnya kemudian meninggalkan Natsu dan Lucy yang masih terikat.

Jujur diakui Lucy, ikatan Kiora bukanlah ikatan anak berumur lima tahun. Ikatannya bahkan bisa dikatakan erat untuk anak seumurannya. Kali ini ia hanya dapat melihat seringain pria yang dia katakan brengsek. Yah sekarang terlihat dia memperalat kepolosan anak kecil hanya untuk menangkapnya. Patut diakui Lucy, saat ini mata elang pria di hadapannya semakin mengkilat marah.

"hah, sekarang terlihat ke-brengsekan-mu dengan memperalat seorang balita." Lucy membuka suaranya.

"apa? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Bukankah kau yang ingin memperalat seorang balita? Kau bahkan tidak tau dimana kau berada saat ini?"

"oh iya? Dimana aku sekarang? Di markas mu yang mengerikan?"

"ya, kau benar sekali. Kau berada di markas ku. tepatnya di rumah anak tadi. Lantas untuk apa dia harus memanggil polisi, kalau dia berada di rumahnya sendiri" jawab Natsu skartik.

"papa kore" seru Kiora dengan membawa dua buah botol ocha dingin. "papa, Kio mau susu. Bisa papa ambilkan?"

"papa?" batin Lucy heran.

"baiklah Kio-chan, tapi one-chan nya jangan di lepas karena papa masih belum selesai mengintrogasinya.

"haik, kapten" seru Kiora lagi dengan hormat ke Natsu. Natsu meninggalkan Kiora bersama Lucy yang masih terikat.

"hehe, onee-chan tadi keren kan? Papa selalu jadi penjahat, karena itu Kio tidak pernah bisa menangkapnya. Hwaa, papa kakoii. Tapi, Kio lebih suka dia jadi akuma dari pada tenshi"

"nande?" Tanya Lucy binggung.

"karena, papa adalah malaikatnya Kio" kini Kiora tengah melompat-lompat di atas sofa seelah mengatakan hal itu. "nee-chan, jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya, ini rahasia kita berdua, oh bertiga dengan papa."

Natsu mendekati mereka dengan sebotol susu formula.

"Kio-chan kore" seru Natsu dengan senyumnya. Bisa dikatakan saat itu juga, Lucy yang melihatnya merasa langsung meleleh.

"haik, arigatou papa" balas Kiora.

"Jadi, sekarang kita introgasi penjahatnya" lagi, Natsu menampakkan seringai mengerikannya pada Lucy. Lucy berani bersumpah. Dia baru saja menyaksikan sisi malaikat Natsu sejenak kemudian berubah lagi enjadi iblis. Mungkin kah apa yang dikatakan Kiora tadi benar? Mungkin saja, karena anak kecil tidak pernah berbohong.

"jadi, apa yang kau lakukan dalam bagasi mobilku?" Tanya Natsu pada Lucy. Kiora tengah asik bermain monster hunter orage dengan psp nya di sebelah Natsu. Kini dia tengah memainkan karakter Shiki melawan triceratop.

"aku hanya ingin melarikan diri" jawab Lucy.

"aku tidak ingin mendapat masalah dari Jude, sebaiknya kau pulang ke negaramu segera besok pagi akan kuantarkan kau ke penginapan cabang kami di Osaka. Lagi pula aku telah berjanji pada untuk memberikan layanan terbaik padanya." Tanggap Natsu dengan menegak ocha miliknya.

"gomen, aku tidak bermaksud merepotkan mu, aku hanya ingin pergi dari kastil itu. aku telah di tunangkan dengan seorang pria bernama Dan sekitar empat bulan yang lalu, akan tetapi ibuku ku mengetahui sebuah rahasia yang sangat penting untuk kerajaan kami tentang siapa Dan sebenarnya. Sesuatu yang tidak di ketahui ayah ku pria yang di jodohkan dengan ku ternyata sudah memiliki wanita lain. Karena hal itu ibuku berusaha di bunuh, dan ada akhirnya pergi ke tanah kelahirannya jepang."

"Lalu, apa masalah ku lagi pula untuk apa kau ceritakan kesulitan mu pada ku hn?"

"aku hanya tidak ingin kembali ke Romania, paling tidak sampai penobatan Sting menjadi raja. Dan serta keluarganya hanya menginginkan kekuasaan serta kepercayaan rakyat kami. Sting berusia satu tahun lebih muda dari ku, meskipun dia adalah saudara ku dengan ibu yang berbeda dia tetaplah pewaris tunggal kastil Heartfilia. Untuk itu biarkan aku tetap tinggal disini. Kau pengusaha Natsu Dragneel yang terkenal itu kan? Paling tidak tidak ada satupun yang berani menggeledah rumah mu jika aku ada disini. Onegai, aku tidak tau lagi harus pergi kemana" pinta Lucy.

"hoho, cerita yang mengharukan, tapi kau benar, kau masih punya hutang padaku atas kejadian tadi pagi" seru Natsu yang kini telah mencengram rambut Lucy. Lucy hanya bisa pasrah melihat Natsu yang kini mendekatkan wajahnya karena memang benar apa yang tadi dia lakukan pada Natsu sangat kelewatan.

"hufh" Natsu hanya menghembuskan nafasnya ke pipi mulus Lucy. "Disini ada balita terlalu berbahaya bila membalas apa yang kau lakukan untuk perkembangan mentalnya." Seru Natsu yang kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"baiklah hime, kita mulai kontraknya. Kau akan bekerja pada ku sampai saudaramu String atau apalah menjadi raja. Dan selama kau bekerja kau tidak akan mendapat gaji kecuali makan dan tempat tinggal di rumah ini. Selama kau bekerja kau memanggilku dengan panggilan tuan Dragneel, lalu membersihkan rumah ini karena para pembantuku sudah ku pulangkan. Dan satu lagi mengingat kau sangat dicari kau tidak boleh keluar rumah bahkan diketahui oleh guru privat Kiora. Dan yang terakhir aku boleh memanggil mu dengan nama Luce, Bagaimana?" Tanya Natsu dengan mengetik sesuatu di smart phonenya.

"baik" jawab Lucy pasrah sebenarnya dia tidak setuju apalagi menjadi pembantu di rumah besar ini di tambah lagi dua orang tinggal di dalamnya. Bayangkan dia adalah seorang putri, putri?.

"oh iya, pekerjaan utama mu adalah menjaga Kiora selama dia ada di rumah. Dia selalu menyusulku ke kantor apabila aku tidak dirumah." Ujar Natsu lagi.

"itu karena sedetik saja aku lengah para fans papa selalu mengejar papa, aku tidak mau" seru Kiora yang kini menyela pembicaraan Natsu dan Lucy.

"iya tidak ada wanita lain di hati papa selain Kiochan" Natsu menjawab Kiora dengan tampang malas karena anak itu tiba-tiba menyela pembicaraannya.

"yokai" balas Kiora kemudian bermain game lagi.

"bagaimana Luce?" Tanya Natsu.

"baikah" jawab Lucy.

"OK, deal" balas Natsu. Kemudian terdengar suara berisik seperti suara printer. Kemudian Natsu mengambil kertas yang telah keluar dari mesin itu dan membawanya ke Lucy.

"tanda tangan disini" pinta Natsu. Tanpa banyak kata Lucy menandatangani kontrak itu.

"nah mulai hari ini, kau resmi menjadi babi sitter Kiochan. Nah selama kau berada di rumah ini panggil aku Tuan Drgneel. Seru Natsu dengan tampang horrornya.

"haik tuan Dragneel" ucap Lucy. [menjijikan] innernya.

.

Dragneel House 16.05 pm

"Kau bisa memasak?" Tanya Natsu yang tengah memotong beberapa sayuran

"Tidak" jawab Lucy yang memakai seragam maidnya sambil mengamati gerak gerik Natsu memotong sayuran.

"Hah, sudah ku duga" sindir Natsu.

"aku tidak tau pria brengsek seperti mu bisa memasak seperti ibu-ibu" seru Lucy santai. Beberapa detik kemudian dia merasakan sesuatu melesat melewati kepalanya. Setelah dia melihat ke belakang, di dinding sudah tertancap sebuah pisau disana.

"ambilkan itu" pinta Natsu tanpa dosa. "ah jangan lupa panggil aku tuan Dragneel dan satu lagi jangan pernah ucapkan kata sakral itu di rumah ini" dengan nada yang mengerikan. Sedangkan Lucy hanya gemetaran sambil melangkah mengambil pisau yang tertancap di dinding yang tak berdaya.

"Iblis" serunya dalam hati padahal baru saja rasanya dia melihat sisi malaikat Natsu.

"nee papa, kita akan makan apa malam ini?" Tanya satu-satunya malaikat di rumah ini yang berlari kearah dapur.

"ramen salmon pedas manis, kau suka" Natsu menganggapi anak itu dengan semangat.

"haiii" jawabnya sambil melompat kecil kemudian melangkah menuju lemari pendingin dua pintu yang sangat besar yang salah satunya bertuliskan bahan makanan organik. Lucy mengembalikan pisau yang telah dilemparkan Natsu pria itu hanya mengambilnya dengan dingin.

"Bantu Kiora mengambil mie disana" serunya menunjuk Kiora yang tengah melompat-lompat kecil.

"hai-haik, Dragneel –sama" seru Lucy gugup.

Natsu hanya menatap Kiora dan Lucy dari kejauhan. Dilihat anak kesayangannya selalu tersenyum dan memperlakukan Lucy dengan sangat baik. Bisa di katakan itu tidak biasa, karena bagamanapun juga Kiora adalah wanita yang paling cemburuan baginya. Akan tetapi sepertinya Kiora tidak menganggap Lucy ancaman seperti wanita-wanita yang mengejarnya.

Lucy memberikan mie yang di minta Kiora dan menutup lamari pendingin itu.

"kau tau nee-chan, papa sangat pandai memasak" seru Kiora yang membawa 5 bungkus mie organik ukuran besar menuju Natsu. Lucy berpikir setengah mati kenapa dua orang ini bisa memakan mie sebanyak itu.

"Etoo Kio-chan, kenapa kau membawa mie sebanyak itu?

"Ah ini, papa punya selera makan yang besar hehe" Kiora menjawab pertanyaan Lucy tanpa dosa.

.

18.30 Dragneel house.

Suasana meja makan rumah Dragneel seperti biasa ribut dengan Kiora yang berbicara apa saja. Lucy hanya menatap ayah dan anak yang tersenyum dan tertawa entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Dia merasa tidak enak dengan Natsu atas keajadian tadi sore.

"nee, one-chan, bagaimana masakan papa enak kan?" Tanya anak itu pada Lucy yang sedari tadi terdiam.

"Ah, hai" jawab Lucy kini ia kembali memakan ramen di hadapannya. Patut ia akui kalau masakan Natsu enak karena jarang jarang ada ramen yang sehat dan tidak dapat di temukan di kedai ramen manapun.

"oh ya luce, besok aku akan berangkat pagi, kau siapkan makanan Kiora di lemari pendingin akan ku tinggalkan memo untuk mu" ujar Natsu datar.

"oy papa, tadi baru saja onee-chan memuji masakan mu" Kiora menanggapi Natsu dengan wajah cemberut. Mau tidak mau pria itu mendengarkan anak semata wayangya.

"benarkah? Bukan kah selama ini hanya Kio-chan yang memuji masakan papa?" Tanya Natsu.

"itu karena Kio-chan yang hanya memakan masakan papa seru Kiora

"ah kau benar Kio-chan. Terima kasih luce" Pria itu tanpa sadar tersenyum. Patut Lucy catat ini adalah kali pertama seorang iblis tersenyum padanya.

.

21.30 Dragneel house

Kiora tengah tertidur di ruang tamu dalam pelukan Lucy. Natsu yang baru saja keluar dari ruang kerjanya mendekati mereka dan mematikan televisi yang dari tadi hidup.

"hei bangun, kembali ke kamarmu" Natsu mengguncang tubuh Lucy yang telah terlelap.

"haah, hai" Lucy menyerahkan Kiora yang tengah tertidur.

Lucy berjalan terhuyung menuju kamarnya, sedangkan Natsu menggendong Kiora menju kamar yang berlawanan dari kamar Lucy.

"ne papa, one-chan itu mirip mama kan?" Tanyanya pada Natsu.

"iya" jawab pria itu.

"demo ne, one-chan tidak seperti mama" anak itu entah kenapa meneteskan air mata.

"kau tenang saja, dengan atau tanpa mama, papa akan selalu menjadi malaikat Kiochan selamanya" seru pria itu sambil mengusap rambut perak malaikat kecilnya. [ne Kio-chan, papa tau betapa sulitnya kau hidup tanpa mama mu meskipun kau pernah bertemu dengannya] gumam Natsu dalam hati.

.

20.00, 3rd days In Dragneel House.

Lucy berdiri di belakang Natsu dan Kiora yang tengah menyelesaikan beberapa puzzle.

"nee-chan, duduk disini!" pinta Kiora pada Lucy sambil menepuk tempat disebelahnya. Sedangkan Natsu hanya membiarkan Lucy mengikuti permitaan Kiora.

"P untuk princess" seru Natsu sambil merangkai gambar seorang putri dengan puzzle dihadapannya.

"whoaaa" anak takjub pada apa yang telah di rangkai ayahnya. Sedangkan Lucy teringat kembali tentang kehidupannya di Heartfilia castle.

"Nee-chan, kau tau tentang kerajaan symphonia? Papa sering menceritakan itu padaku"

"Ahh aku tahu. Nah, raja itu memiliki keluarga lain di Romania, disana terkenal dengan hearfilia castle. Apa kau tau?" Tanya Lucy.

" tidak, papa tidak pernah menceritakannya apa kau tau? Terutama tentang princess disana?"

"Oh disana, princessnya hidup bahagia dengan keluarga yang lengkap ada ayah, ibu yang baik dan seorang adik yang tampan" jawab Lucy tersenyum.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan sang putri apa dia menikah dengan pangeran tampan dan baik hati?" Tanya nya lagi.

"Itu, …"

"Sayangnya tuan putri tidak akan menikah, karena pangerannya adalah orang yang jahat yang sudah memiliki putri lain" seru Natsu memotong ucapan Lucy.

"Wow, papa tau kenapa tidak pernah cerita" Kiora menganggapi Natsu ketus.

"sudahlah sebaiknya kita tidak usah membahas tentang princess lagi" balas Natsu. sedangkan Lucy hanya terdiam dan terukir kesedihan di raut wajahnya karena teringat akan ibunya yang sudah tiada.

"Ne Kio-chan, nee-chan boleh bertanya sesuatu?" seru Lucy.

"nani?" jawab anak itu polos.

"bagaimana rasanya tidak memiliki mama?" Tanya Lucy. Mendengar itu rahang Natsu mulai mengeras sedangkan anak itu hanya tertunduk menahan sesuatu. Natsu mendatangi wanita yang tengah tertunduk dihadapannya dan mencengram kasar tangan Lucy, dia berusaha untuk membawa wanita itu menjauhi Kiora. Akan tetapi dia mengurungkan niatnya karena Kiora juga menahannya.

"Kio-chan!" seru Natsu pada anak tunggalnya.

"Ne papa, aku masih belum menjawab pertanyaan onee-chan" serunya "rasanya, Kio tidak tau, Kio pernah bertemu mama, tapi mama tidak mengenal Kio" tubuh anak itu mulai gemetaran. "Mama tidak pernah menginginkan Kio" anak itu mulai menangis. Bersamaan dengan hal itu Natsu semakin mengencangkan cengramannya di tangan Lucy. Lucy kesakitan namun tidak berani meloloskan rintihannya dia menyadari sesuatu, bahwa Natsu sangat tidak suka membahas wanita yang dipanggil Kiora dengan panggilan mama. Saat ini hanya sebuah penyesalan yang ada dalam kepala Lucy karena membat seorang anak kecil menangis. "Demo ne, selama papa tetap menjadi malaikat Kio, ada atau tidak ada mama, Kio-chan tidak peduli, juga, terimakasih neechan, sudah menjaga Kio selama ini. Papa sangat sibuk dan Kio sangat kasihan padanya" sambung anak itu. perlahan Natsu melapaskan cengramannya dari tangan Lucy dan membiarka anak itu terus menerus mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada dua orng dewasa di hadapannya. Cengkraman natsu yang semula kasar melembut tanpa ia sadari tangannya tidak lagi memncengram lucy melainkan menumpuk tangannya lembut diatas tangan wanita itu. Lucy tidak lagi menyadarinnya dan ketika dilihatnya kiora mengantuk, natsu membawa anak itu kekamarnya. Tanpa terasa waktu berlalu dan menunjukan pukul 20.05 pm. Setelah anak itu tertidur Natsu kembali ke ruang tengah dimana Lucy tidak berpindah dari posisinya.

"kau tau, Kiora tidak pernah merasakan apa yang kau rasakan. Untuk itu jangan pernah membahas masalah ini dengannya lagi. Aku tidak pernah membiarkannya menangis dan jangan sampai aku memperlakukan mu dengan buruk jika masalah ini terulang lagi" serunya nyalang.

"maafkan aku, Dragneel sama" jawab Lucy lemah. Dan kembali kekamarnya. Natsu hanya memperhatikan puzzle yang kini telah terangkai sempurna sambil menautkan alisnya.

"Hime kah?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri kemudian memperhatikan Lucy yang menuju kamarnya.

"sayangnya Dragneel hime tidak mendapatkan apa yang pernah kau dapatkan" gumam pria itu pada dirinya sendiri.

.

1st week In Dragneel House.

Acara televisi rumah Dragneel sangat membosankan, bayangkan selama ini yang bisa dia tonton hanya channel edukasi dan channel anak-anak terutama badanamu. Dia mulai berpikir untuk complain pada majikan Iblisnya Tuan Dragneel.

"Tadaima!" seru kedua orang yang baru saja tiba dari berbelanja. Maklum Lucy terikat perjanjian untuk tidak keluar rumah.

"nee-san, aku punya oleh-oleh" Kiora sumringah dengan memberikan Lucy satu boks barang belanjaan. "Kau suka" tanyanya pada Lucy yang tengah sweadrop dengan dua buah wig di tangannya. Melihat ekspresi Lucy anak itu mulai merengek dan menarik-narik baju yang Natsu kenakan. "nee papa, kau bohong, kau bilang nee-chan akan suka" kini dia menganggu Natsu yang sedang membereskan belanjaannya di belakang mereka, Lucy menyadari sesuatu bahwa otak dari semua ini adalah majikan brengseknya.

"ini pesananmu" seru Natsu yang memberi beberapa tas belanjaan ke Lucy. "kau tau memilih itu membuat ku malu setengah mati" Natsu menampakan wajahnya memerah lagipula aku tidak tau ukuran mu berapa, jadi aku beli dengan mengira-ngira"

"ah terimakasih Tuan" Lucy menaruh benda itu di dekat Kiora.

Anak itu tidak diam ketika Lucy dan Natsu tengah membereskan barang bawaan mereka. Hingga dia membuka barang titipan Lucy yang ada disampingnya.

"Papa, kenapa disini gelap?" Anak itu menghentikan aktivitas Natsu dan Lucy yang tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Alih alih khawatir Kiora kenapa-napa, Natsu malah tidak dapat pengatupkan mulutnya lantaran sebuah benda tengah tersangkut dimatanya.

"Papa, kenapa kacamata renang nee-san besar sekali" Tanya Kiora polos.

"kyaaaah Kio-chan singkirkan benda "nista" itu dari kepalamu" teriak Natsu panik. Sedangkan Lucy tersenyum bahkan tidak dapat menahan tawanya akibat kelakuan Natsu dan Kiora. Anak itu melepaskan benda yang menurut Natsu 'nista' dari kepalanya.

"ne papa ini untuk apa" Tanyanya lagi.

"Luce, bisa kau jelaskan" perintah Natsu pada Lucy.

"Ne Kio-chan, ini di gunakan untuk melindungi Oppai dari benturan" jawab Lucy.

"benturan?" anak itu masih binggung dengan semua penjelasan Lucy. "ne papa, Oppai itu apa?" tanyanya lagi. Sedangkan Natsu hanya mengeluarkan beberapa keringat dingin lataran pertanyaan absurd malaikat kecilnya. OK dia tau Kiora tidak punya ibu karena itu jangan salahkan dia selama lima tahun ini membesarkannya dengan caranya sendiri. Terlintas di pikiran Natsu sebuah jawaban manjur untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kiora.

"Oppai itu dada" jawab Natsu tanpa dosa. "fyuuuh" kini dia dapat bernafas lega karena telah menjawab pertanyaan anaknya dengan baik.

"Tapi aneh lo," anak itu menatap dadanya dan dada Natsu yang rata. "kenapa dada harus dilindungi, padahalkan dada Kio dan papa masih normal seperti biasanya."

[mampus] pikir Natsu dalam hati. Seketika itu pula dia semakin shock melihat Kiora yang terus menerus memperhatikan dada Lucy.

"Oh wakatta, mungkin nee-san perlu kacamata untuk melindungi balon yang ada di dada nee-san" seketika dia langsung mendatangi Lucy dan mencoba menyentuh "balon" yang tadi dibicarakannya.

[Kio-chaan jangan lakukan itu] inner Natsu yang tiba-tiba memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah dari Kiora dan Lucy serta langsung menabrakan dahinya ke tembok.

Sedangkan Lucy benar-benar hanya bisa tertawa geli melihat kelakuan majikannya yang dianggapnya Iblis menjadi seperti itu. sekarang di mengerti kenapa acara televisi di rumah ini adalah acara anak-anak full 24 jam.

* * *

Yup, selesai, gimana sakit mata kah? Ah jujur Athor entah kenapa rasanya ingin mengeluarkan kata-kata keramat itu #smirk.

Ah, mungkin reader sekalian akan sedikit kecewa, soalnya kemarin Ri udah bilang di chap terakhir dragon baby kalau summary diakhir itu merupakan summary fanfic yang baru, bukan lanjutan dragon baby. Nah soal dragon baby mungkin akan jauh dari kata tamat karena yang ada di cerita itu bukan hanya natsu dan lucy melainkan mungkin semua pemeran figuran yang ada disana. Ah seperti biasa untuk yang berbau family, Ri akan menambahkan OC kiora semoga tidak bosan. Soal Nashi mungkin akan tampil ketika cerita ini telah selesai klimaksnya. Karena reader akan tau nanti rahasia dibalik fic ini hehe. Nah seperti janji Ri kemarin, fic selain Dragon baby mungkin hanya akan ada twoshoot atau threeshoot. Karena ada beberapa kemungkinan kalau Ri akan libur untuk nulis dragon baby soalnya yaah gitulah.

Karena fic ini ada sedikit crossover, mungikin nanti setelah complete akan di republish di fandom crossover. jadi bersabarlah yang sangat untuk menunggu endingnya.

Dan disini saya sengaja bikin natsu super duper OOC Gimana yah? udah duda, ganteng banyak penggemar punya anak cengeng yah walaupun hanya untuk satu orang. trus kasar yah walaupun lucy salah satu penyebab bangunnya kepribadian natsu yang satu itu. etoo entah lah, yang penting have fun minna...

Ok Ri punya sedikit pertanyaan, sipakah kira-kira ibu kiora berdasarkan beberapa clue diatas?

silahkan jawab atau tunggu chap bertikutnya..

salam RI-CHAN


	2. Chapter 2

Heartfilia! Baby Sitter (?)

A fanfiction by Ritchi / RiChan Ar0

Fairy tail

Natsu dan Lucy

Memperkenalkan

Filler chara dalam fic ini

Kiora Dragneel

Sedikit crossover

Disclaimer

Semuanya selain Kiora punya Hiro mashima

Genre

Drama family little piece of romace and humor

Rate T atau K+

Gomen, OOC, Typos Dan akan muncul sedikit kata-kata sampah

* * *

Seorang putri dari kerajaan Heartfilia mengalami kejadian sial sepanjang hidupnya. Pertemuannya dengan seorang pengusaha tampan menjadikan hidupnya berubah 180 derajat. Putri kerajaan yang kini berubah menjadi seorang baby sitter seorang duda tampan yang tidak lain adalah pria itu mampukah dia bertahan dari pria yang terkenal berperilaku sadist bahkan menyandang gelar iblis. Dan apa yang dapat membuat mereka memiliki menjadi saling memahami?.

...

* * *

Saturday 16.30, 1st moon in Dragneel House

Lucy FOV

Seperti biasa, aku selalu penasaran dengan siapa wanita malang yang melahirkan anak seorang iblis. Haa, aku benar-benar tidak mengira, malaikat se kawaii kiora adalah anak raja iblis natsu dragneel. Yah walaupun sifat ke-malaikat-an natsu juga sering ku lihat ketika aku tengah bersama kiora. Ah, itu mungkin akan membuat seluruh wanita menjadi iri, tunggu, seluruh wanita? Berarti aku adalah salah satunya. Tidak mungkin, aku menggelengkan kepala.

Natsu masih belum berada di rumah seperti biasa hari sabtu merupakan hari dimana natsu akan pulang sekitar jam lima sore. Aku dengan santai tengah membersihkan beberapa gelas di dapur, sedangkan kiora berada di ruang tengah asik memainkan PSP. Pada awalnya aku tidak curiga karena itu adalah salah satu kebiasaan kiora jika dia tengah sibuk. Akan tetapi hal itu menjadi berbeda tatkala kiora tertawa sendiri kemudian menyanyi-nyanyi sendiri, serta bicara sendiri? Ok, mungkin dia sudah tertular virus aneh ayahnya. Tapi, buru-buru aku menepis hal itu, karena kiora masih balita.

"Ne, mama Haruna, nyanyikan kiora sebuah lagu, Onegaiii." Pinta anak itu manja pada seseorang. Tunggu mama bukankah wanita itu? kembali aku teringat saat dimana natsu mencengkram kasar tanganku. Saat itu aku benar benar berpikir bahwa wanita itu adalah objek tabu di rumah ini. Dan lagi namanya adalah haruna pasti dia wanita yang sangat cantik.

_Saita, no no hana yo_

_ Aa douka oshiete okure_

_ Hito wa naze kizutshkeatte_

_ Ara sou no deshou…. _

Terdengar suara seorang wanita bernyanyi dengan suara yang indah tapi aku tidak melihat siapapun. Anak itu masih tetap menatap PSP-nya. Aku jadi berpikir jika dia tengah menelfon seseorang dengan PSP. Ah, aku tidak heran ada banyak benda elektronik aneh di rumah ini. Seperti robot kucing berwarna biru yang bernama happy yang selalu menyapu rumah, dan salah satunya adalah kulkas yang bisa bicara tentang apa yang perlu kiora makan. Natsu bilang sih itu adalah memo. Dan satulagi yang paling mengerikan, sebuah bunga matahari berwarna hijau dan berotot yang bernama nakajima yang selalu menyapa pengunjung rumah dragneel, tentu saja siapapun akan ketakutan karena dia samasekali mirip manusia tapi melengket di dinding. Yah itu juga robot tapi karena itu bahkan paparazzi tidak dapat mengorek satupun rahasia rumah ini. Kenapa, yah karena robot itu lebih banyak bicara daripada penghuninya. Jadi jangan heran apabila PSP kiora dapat menghubungi orang lain dengan 3G. aku masih berkutat dengan rasa penasaranku anak itu masih tetap menghayati waktunya bersama psp kesayangannya. Perlahan aku mengendap di belakangnnya.

"Ne, kio-chan, ayo temani mama main ke taman?." Aku sempat syok karena kiora mengiayakan permintaan wanita itu.

"kau mau pilih baju apa untuk mama?" Tanya wanita itu lagi.

"ini, ini, dan ini." Anak itu memilih dengan sangat antusias. Aku sudah berencana untuk menghalangi anak itu, dan menunggu sampai kiora bergerak. Namun hasilnya nihil.

Anak itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya, sialnya dia menemukan tempat persembunyianku dengan tidak elitnya. Dia terus menatap ku dengan mata bundar cokelatnya yang indah. Aku sangat kaget karena biasanya anak itu punya ide aneh di dalam kepalanya.

"Onee-chan sedang apa disitu?" Dia masih menatapku dengan penasaran.

"Etoo, Onee-chan sedang menangkap kecoa," Sial, padahal kecoa adalah musuh besarku.

"Oooo, Souka. Ne, Onee-chan kio mau ke belakang sebentar, bisa titip "mama"" pinta anak itu sambil menyerahkan PSP kesayangannya.

"Ah, OK" balasku tersenyum. Aku memperhatikan anak itu pergi ke toilet dengan riangnnya tanpa memperhatikan PSP di tangan ku.

"Kamu siapa?" Tanya seseorang. Akan tetapi aku tidak menemukan siapapun.

"Hoiii, kau tuli ya, aku bertanya padamu, kamu siapa?" lagi suara itu terdengar.

"Aku disini, di bawah mu wanita tuli" suara seorang wanita yang tadi bicara dengan kiora aku benar-benar heran kenapa perilakunya berbeda ketika bicara dengan ku. perlahan aku melihat kebawah, tepatnya PSP yang kini di tangan ku.

"Ba!" serunya mengagetkanku. Hampir saja PSP itu terjatuh. Ku lihat dengan teliti "seorang" wanita cantik dengan mata cokelat dan rambut pirang dalam PSP itu tepatnya avatar game, disana tertulis nama "Haruna" setelah ku teliti lagi wanita itu adalah karakter dari game "My Real Wife". Ok, aku sedikit tau tentang game ini, game ini mirip dengan game yang sedang naik daun dikalangan jones jaman sekarang (OK disini Natsu emang berstatus Jones oh bukan, DuNes *Duda Ngenes :D). Dimana kau bisa menjadikan avatar game mu sebagai pacar sungguhan. Kencan, berkenalan dengan keluarga, jalan-jalan, dan lain sebagainya. Dan game ini, My Real Wife, jangan-jangan wanita ini adalah …..

"Siapa kau, apa hubungan mu dengan kiora dan Dragneel Kun?" Tanyanya dengan kilatan marah.

"Ku peringatkan, jangan sekali-kali kau mendekati Dragneel kun kesayanganku" seru wanita itu galak. Setelah sekian menit aku melongo, aku baru mengerti ternyata wanita ini adalah "isteri" natsu dragneel dari permainan itu. dan terus terang entah kenapa aku merasa kesal dengan avatar itu.

"Oh, kau adalah istri natsu? apa kau pernah tidur? Apa kau pernah melihat tubuh seorang Natsu dragneel? Tidak bukan? Kasihan sekali, sebentar lagi aku akan menggantikan posisi mu. Karena, karena aku adalah wanita natsu dragneel." Jawabku dengan nada tegas. Entah kenapa aku merasa benar-benar tersulut emosi dengan wanita yang ada di avatar pernyataan ku, wanita itu lansung lari kebelakang dan menghancurkan semua scane pemandangan yang ada di game itu dengan nafas apinya. Dan beruntung tepat pada saat itu kiora datang dan aku langsung menyerahkan PSPnya. Anak itu terlihat binggung dia langsung mematikan PSPnya dan menunggu natsu untuk membujuk 'mama' nya.

"Aku merasa seperti orang gila" gumamku entah kenapa telingaku terasa sangat panas dengan kata-kata avatar itu.

Satu jam kemudian, natsu telah pulang kerumah. Dan tentu saja, kiora meminta natsu untuk merayu mamanya. Tapi kenyataan nya sebaliknya. Natsu malah di marahi oleh avatar itu. beruntung pada saat itu kiora tengah berada di kamar mandi. Tentu saja, natsu juga membalas avatar itu dengan kata-kata yang tidak pantas untuk di dengar anak-anak.

"KAU SELINGKUH" avatar itu marah

"SIAPA YANG SELINGKUH?" jawab natsu.

"KAU SUDAH TIDUR DENGAN WANITA LAIN KAN?" balas wanita itu lagi. Terlihat dari kejauhan natsu mengerinyitkan alisnya pertanda tidak suka. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba perilakunya kembali berubah.

"Ya, Aku tidur dengan wanita lain. Bukan kah lebih enak berhubungan dengan mahluk 4 dimensi yang sama seperti ku daripada mahluk dua dimensi yang tidak jelas sepertimu?" kata-kata natsu barusan membuatku shock. Aku menjadi semakin penasaran siapa wanita itu.

"Hah kau sama saja dengan pria lain dragneel kun, pria brengsek" lagi natsu menampakan wajah jijiknya mungkin baru kali ini dia dimarahi oleh avatar gamenya sendiri.

#Prang..! tidak berapa lama aku mendengar sesuatu yang pecah. "Ya, aku tidur dengan kiora, lebih baik tidur dengan anak ku daripada dengan mahluk aneh sepertimu" semprot natsu marah-marah.

"Ah, Aku merasa seperti orang gila" serunya frustasi sambil mengacak rambut pinknya. Setelah beberapa detik kemudian pria itu tersadar dengan apa yang baru saja di bantingnya. PSP kesayangan Kiora, dan pada saat itu juga wajah Natsu berubah menjadi panik.

Anak itu hanya meringkuk dalam pangkuan ku. sedari tadi dia tidak mau bicara dengan Natsu. Natsu mencoba membujuknya tapi anak itu tetap tidak bergeming. Kadang dia menatap natsu tajam, menatap mataku, kemudian memeluk lengan ku dan menggambar abstrak disana dengan jari mungilnya. Setiap kali natsu meminta ku untuk menyerahkannya dia selalu menarik bajuku seolah tidak mau pergi. Dia kelaparan tapi tidak mau beranjak dari posisi nyamannya, mau tidak mau aku harus menggendongnya untuk ke dapur. Bahkan sampai dia tertidur, dia masih belum berbicara pada natsu. kali ini baru anak itu aku serahkan padanya.

"Kau tau, kiora selalu kesepian, terimakasih Lucy" pria itu kemudian meninggalkan ku. entah kenapa kali ini aku merasakan perasaan yang sangat lega lebih dari melihat senyumannya.

* * *

5th moon in dragneel house

Ayah dan anak itu tengah mendebatkan sesuatu, ini adalah bulan kelima Lucy berada di rumah Natsu dan Kiora. Tentu saja Kiora semakin dekat dengannya dan Natsu tidak lagi bersikap tidak baik padanya. Karena bagaimanapun kini Lucy sudah menjadi orang kedua yang sangat dekat bagi Kiora. Natsu hanya bisa menolong Lucy untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah karena selama Lucy disana Natsu terpaksa memindahkan seluruh pelayannya untuk bekerja di rumah utama keluarga Dragneel. Jadi mereka hanya berbagi tugas dan saling membantu untuk membereskan rumah besarnya dan Kiora. Belum lagi keberadaan Lucy disana benar-benar membantunya kini dia bisa lebih focus dengan bisnisnya sehingga untuk beberapa bulan ini Dragneel Company di jepang mengalami peningkatan yang sangat drastis. Karena itulah sikapnya menjadi sedikit lebih baik dengan Lucy. Akan tetapi sampai sekarang Lucy masih terkurung di dalam rumah Natsu dan Kiora walaupun dia pernah bertemu beberapa orang teman Natsu di rumah itu seperti Wendy yang merupakan adik angkat Natsu (Wendy adik Jellal, sepupu Natsu) , Erza yang merupakan kaka ipar Wendy serta Lebbe anak Erza dan Jellal. Disana diantara mereka tidak ada satupun yang menyadari jika Lucy adalah seorang puteri

"Ok nee-chan, kari ini kita akan keluar. Lagipula Nee-chan pasti sudah sedikit suntuk berada di rumah selama ini" Kiora tengah membantah ayahnya.

"Kio-chan jangan bertindak semaumu sendiri, lagi pula neechan tidak boleh keluar rumah jika seperti ini" Natsu berusaha menolok usulan gila anaknya. Anak itu lantas pergi ke kamar meninggalkan Natsu dan Lucy.

"maaf, bukannya aku ingin mengurungmu lagi pula kontrak kita sampai satu tahun"

"baik Tuan Dragneel" balas Lucy. Kini anak itu kembali ke Natsu dengan membawa sebuah kantung belajaan yang di simpannya untuk Lucy berhubung saat pertamakali dia beli untuk Lucy akan tetapi saran bodoh ayahnya membuat dia selalu menyiman barang itu.

"taraaa, kita pakai ini!" serunya sambil mengambil wig berwarna cokelat dan perak seperti rambutnya.

"whoaah kau pintar Kio-chan. ne Lucy sekarang kau bersiap-siap" Natsu kini mendorong Lucy untuk pergi kekamarnya.

Lucy tidak memiliki banyak peralatan make up, dia hanya memiliki beberapa yang di belikan Erza. Karena dia tidak keluar rumah, Tidak lupa sebuah dress yang di berikan Kiora dan Natsu ketika ulang tahunnya dia tidak memiliki kesempatan memakai dress itu karena perjanjian yang mengikatnya untuk memakai pakaian maid selama berada di rumah itu.

"….." tanpa komentar Natsu dan Kiora tengah terpana pada Lucy menggunakan drees berwarna krem dengan wig cokelat panjang.

"benar-benar mirip" gumam Natsu terpana. Akan tetapi raut wajahnya berubah tatkala anak itu tiba tiba menundukan kepalanya. "Ah Luce, sepertinya kau harus ganti dengan wig satunya pinta Natsu

"hai, baik tuan" Lucy kembali ke kamarnya.

"sudah, kau jangan menangis. Lucy tidak akan menakuti mu seperti itu lagi" Natsu tengah membujuk anaknya.

Kini Lucy keluar dengan wig yang berbeda, dan lagi kedua orang itu kembali terpana. Natsu kini melihat Lucy dan Kiora bergantian. Benar-benar mirip. Lucy hanya binggung mendengar komentar pria yang selama ini menjadi tunnya. Dia baru menyadari seorang anak yang memiliki rambut perak dengan iris cokelat yang mirip dengan matanya.

[jadi seperti ini kira-kira mama Kiora] gumam Lucy dalam hati.

"kau tau Lucy selama kita keluar jangan pernah panggil aku tuan, kau akan bersandiwara menjadi mama Kiora, dan satu lagi kau akan memakai nama Haruna Dragneel" perintah Natsu.

[ah mirip nama avatar sialan itu] umpat lucy dalam hati.

"ngomong-ngomong tu.. ah natsu, kemana kita akan pergi" Tanya Lucy.

"kita akan pergi ke acara tahunan fairy tail. Ini adalah kali kelima Kio ikut dengan papa, nee-chan ayo pergi" Kiora menarik tangan Lucy dan meninggalkan Natsu di belakang.

17.30 Fairy tail

Hari ini Natsu kembali memakai mobil merahnya. Memang jika dia akan pergi bersama Kiora maka dia akan membawa mobil yang selalu menjadi favorit mereka. Lucy terlihat sedikit kikuk, maklum ini pertama kalinya dia di ijinkan keluar dari rumah kedua Dragneel yang kini ada bersamanya.

"Ingat, nama mu saat ini adalah Haruna, dan katakan kau hanya ingin mengunjungi kami berdua dan besok kau pergi lagi ke luar kota." Seru Natsu padanya.

"baik Tu"

"untuk saat ini jangan panggil aku tuan" potong Natsu ketus.

Baru Natsu keluar dari mobilnya seorang wanita berambut perak pendek sudah menghampiri mobil mereka.

"Kio-chan….." sapa wanita itu begitu Kiora keluar dari mobil."ahh kau tampak lucu sekali"

Lucy hanya memperhatikan keakraban wanita itu dengan Kiora. Terbesit dalam pikirannya kalau wanita itu adalah ibu kandung Kiora. Tapi hal itu buru-buru di tepisnya karena iris mata mereka yang berbeda. Natsu keluar dari mobil itu sedangkan dia tetap di dalam memperhatikan mereka. Wanita itu menjabat tangan Natsu dan menempelkan pipinya ke Natsu. dan hal itu membuat Lucy kembali berpikir jika wanita itu adalah ibu Kiora. Akan tetapi anak itu sepertinya tidak suka dengan apa yang barusan dilakukan oleh Natsu dan wanita itu. Ok Lucy tau dari Natsu kalau anak itu sangat cembruan jika ada wanita lain yang terlalu dekat dengan tuannya. Akan tetapi selama ini dia tidak mengalami hal itu, anak itu bahkan lebih banyak membelanya di hadapan Natsu daripada cemburu ketika melihatnya bersama Natsu.

" Kalian hanya berdua datang kemari?" Tanya wanita itu lagi.

"tidak lis, masih ada satu lagi di mobil" balas Natsu. tiba-tiba pintu di samping Lucy terbuka sedangkan wanita yang bernama lis itu hanya terpana dengan kehadiran seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut yang senada dengannya dan iris yang sama dengan Kiora.

"Natsu, jangan bilang kalau wanita ini adalah yang selama ini menjadi ibu Kiora"

"ne kau benar sekali" jawab Natsu. "Lis, kenalkan ini Haruna, Haruna kenalkan ini sahabatku selana SMA Lisanna" seru Natsu, Lucy hanya mengulurkan tangannya ke Lisanna yang disambut hangat oleh wanita itu.

"ngomong-ngomong, kau selama ini kemana saja, tumben sekali baru menampakan wajah mu setelah lima tahun meninggalkan Natsu dan Kiora" Tanya Lisanna pada Lucy dengan nada tidak suka.

"dia tidak meninggalkan Kiora hanya saja selama ini dia mengikuti pengobatan untuk penyakitnya. Dia bertahan hidup untuk Kiora karena itu aku tidak ingin membuatnya kerepotan." Jawab Natsu seadanya.

"oh begitu" Lisanna kemudian masuk kedalam di ikuti Kiora yang berlarian menuju guild mereka.

Natsu menggantungkan tangannya mengajak Lucy utuk bergandengan dengannya. Lucy hanya menerima dengan seulas senyum tipis di bibir indahnya.

"aku tidak menyangka kau akan membohongi sahabat mu sendiri" seru Lucy.

"aku tidak sepenuhnya berbohong, lagi pula tentang identitas mu sebenarnya mereka akan tau pada waktu yang tepat. Karena itu kau harus membayar penghinaan yang telah kau lakukan pada ku dengan cara seperti ini" balas Natsu.

"Oh iya, selama di sini aku tidak akan memanggilmu tuan kan?" Tanya Lucy.

"iya, kau boleh memanggilku Natsu" jawab pria itu.

"Oh, sepertinya kau pria dingin yang tidak terlalu peka terhadap perasaan wanita"

"kau benar"

"aku benar-benar iri pada Kiora yang selama ini bisa melihat sisi malaikat mu"

"itu sudah biasa, tapi kalau masalah iri, seharusnya wanita yang di luar sana yang iri dengan mu karena kau satu-satunya orang asing yang dapat melihat hidup ku luar dalam" balas pria itu. "dan satu lagi, Kiora mulai menyangimu ku peringatkan kau agar tidak menyakitinya atau kau akan menyesal"

"aku menyangi Kiora, tapi sepertinya kau yang tidak akan pernah bisa menyangiku" balas Lucy.

"mimpi!" seru pria itu.

"sudah ku duga" gumam Lucy

Keadaan di dalam ruangan itu sangat ramai sedari tadi Kiora hanya berlarian bersama Lebbe anak berambut biru itu berumur 1 tahun lebih muda daripada Kiora. Sedangkan Natsu dan Lucy berada di gerombolan geng Natsu. hanya Wendy dan Erza yang tau jika Haruna adalah baby sitter Kiora sedangkan entah kenapa Natsu berusaha menyembunyikan hal itu pada sahabatnya yang lain. Malam itu diisi oleh Gray dan Natsu yang duet diatas panggung selain itu Kiora memaksa mereka untuk mengikuti tarian pony tail badanamu yang membuat semua orang di ruangan itu tertawa tidak terkecuali Lucy. Setelah itu ada penampilan dari silver rythym yang membuat Natsu shock. Ya Musica adalah kaka Gray yang telah lama berkeliling dunia bersama group band mereka. Selanjutnya semuanya beralih, Lebbe dan Kiora telah tertidur dan mereka masih melanjutkan acara dengan berdansa. Disana, Lucy dan Natsu terhanyut dalam alunan musik mellow yang sangat romantis.

"heh, tak ku duga kau mahir berdansa" komentar Natsu pada Lucy.

"aku adalah seorang puteri kau ingat, meskipun sebagian besar identitasku terkikis karena menjadi baby sitter, aku seharusnya tetap tinggal di kastil mewah dengan banyak pelayan yang menuruti perintahku" jawab Lucy sambil berputar kemudian kembali merapatkan jaraknya dengan Natsu. "dan berdansa adalah ritual tahunan di kerajaanku"

"oh" jawab Natsu yang kini meletakan tangannya di pinggang Lucy, sedangkan Lucy menggantungkan tangannya di leher Natsu. "Jadi kau menyesal tinggal bersama iblis Dragneel?"

"tidak juga, tinggal bersama seorang iblis dan seorang malaikat Dragneel bukan pilihan yang buruk daripada menikah dengan seorang pangeran brengsek" jawab Lucy

"bukankah dulu aku pernah mendapat gelar yang sama" Tanya Natsu.

"ya, kau juga sama, kau pria brengsek" umpat Lucy.

"kau akan menerima hukuman mu dan kau harus ingat hutang mu masih belum lunas" balas Natsu.

22.00 pm

Mobil itu terparkir indah di garasi rumah keluarga Dragneel mereka bisa pulang lebih malam lagi akan tetapi berhubung anak itu sudah berada jauh di alam mimpinya Natsu segera pulang. Kiora tertidur lelap di bangku penumpang sedangkan Lucy yang sedikit mengantuk mengerjapkan matanya tiba-tiba, dan terbangun kembali.

"Luce!" seru Natsu, sontak Lucy memalingkan wajahnya kearah Natsu. akan tetapi kali ini dia menjadi shock lantaran Natsu yang memegang dagunya dan menempelkan bibir ke miliknya. Lucy mencerna apa yang terjadi sedikit lambat. Hinga terasa olehnya Natsu mulai mengigit kecil bibir bawahnya yang menimbulkan sensasi menggelitik. Lucy membuka mulutnya akan tetapi dia mengalami kekecewaan lantaran Natsu menghentikan ulahnya.

"itu hukuman mu dari pria brengsek. Kau harus ingat satu hal, itu masih belum lunas. Kau tidak tau seperti apa seorang pria yang tidak pernah memakan wanita selama lima tahun kan?"

"kau brengsek! Kau tahu itu yang pertama untuk ku" Lucy mulai meneteskan air matanya.

"tapi kau menikmatinya, coba ingat lagi, siapa yang dengan rela membuka mulutnya hn" sindir Natsu. Lucy membuka pintu mobil kasar dan menutupnya dengan keras sehingga membuat Kiora terbangun.

"hoy, jaga kelakuan mu" seru Natsu dari dalam mobil. Natsu mengusap bibirnya pelan mengingat kejadian yang baru saja dilakukannya.

"padahal yang tadi itu juga yang pertama, sial" umpat Natsu. pria itu keluar dari mobilnya, mengangkat Kiora dan membawanya ke rumah.

...

* * *

Ba, Ri-chan balik! Hum sepertinya lumayan banyak yang kangen dengan Heartfilia babysitter Ok, mari kita bales riview dulu.

To nagisa : Ahh silahkan, Ri-chan terima segala macam flame, kritik dan saran tapi kadang richan meles buet ngeditnya jadi yang namanya typos itu sulit untuk dihindari T..T Gomenasai Bungkuk sampe inti bumi ^_^v

Blackschool san : Ah saya sempat mikir apa yang bisa dikatakan oleh orang dewasa ke anak kecil tentang benda itu, berhubung natsu ga pernah pake, jadilah jawabannya seperti demikian. -_-v mungkin kiora pikir benda itu sejenis perisai?

Revi : Gimana jawabannya benar apa salah? ^-^v

hafidz : Oww, saya suka ke OC annya natsu apalagi kalau dibikin sifatnya dingin dan haus darah... jari ini mulai gatel pingin ngetik. :3

Virgo : kalo nikah mungkin multi-chap bukan three shoot. Awww dragon baby masih belum kelar :'(

Anonim : saya juga :D whahaha tebakan anda hampir benar. Natsu ga maho, saya ga terlalu suka Shonen Ai. tapi kalo pasangan yaoi mau punya anak katanya zaman sekarang itu mungkin... yah bagaimanapun kalo laki x laki saya tetap suka frienship :)

Guest, Hikari : Dah lanjut monggo di baca. semoga menghibur...

Yosh segitu dulu balasan dari riview yang masuk, terima kasih sudah berkesempatan untuk mengetik panjang lebar. Ah Buat mba Gisa, sekali lagi terima kasih banyak sarannya saya akan berusaha sekuat tenaga *cieleh, untuk mengurangi ke-typosan saya dan lebih teliti.

Nah sekarang mulai kelihatan kan cross overnya mau kemana? Ah kemarin pernah disinggung tentang Hunter Monster Orage dan shiki, yah itu salah satu manga bikinannya hiro, dan Ri tidak putus-putusnya meminta maaf jika ada salah-salah kata yang menyinggung reader sekalian dari fic ini. Ah disini masih belum sampai klimaks yang sesungguhnya...

dan gomene, Ri entah kenapa lagi males buat nulis. tapi kalo ada waktu akan ri lanjutkan tapi untuk Heartfilia Babysittter (?) mungkin chap 3 akan Complete...

Yosh sankyuu minna semoga hari anda menyenagkan

RiChan


	3. Chapter 3

Heartfilia! Baby Sitter (?)

A fanfiction by Ritchi / RiChan Ar0

Fairy tail

Natsu dan Lucy

Memperkenalkan

Filler chara dalam fic ini

Kiora Dragneel

Special untuk last chapter :

Crossover with rave master.

Disclaimer

Semuanya selain Kiora punya Hiro mashima

Genre

Drama, family, action, little piece of humor and less romace

Rate T dan M untuk jaga-jaga.

Gomen akan muncul kata-kata sampah,berdarah-darah dan sedikit adegan ero.

Seorang putri dari kerajaan Heartfilia mengalami kejadian sial sepanjang hidupnya. Pertemuannya dengan seorang pengusaha tampan menjadikan hidupnya berubah 180 derajat. Putri kerajaan yang kini berubah menjadi seorang baby sitter seorang duda tampan yang tidak lain adalah pria itu mampukah dia bertahan dari pria yang terkenal berperilaku sadist bahkan menyandang gelar iblis. Dan apa yang dapat membuat mereka memiliki menjadi saling memahami?.

...

Sunday 10.30

Natsu setengah berlari menghampiri seorang pria yang berada di makam orang yang sering di kunjunginya. Disana berdiri tegap seorang pria dengan kacamata hitam, rambut hitam spike dengan tiga buah tindik di alis kirinya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI?" Tanya Natsu dengan kemarahan di setiap kata-katanya. Natsu kini mencengram kerah pria itu. Pria itu hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan kasihan.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI BAJINGAN! KALAU BUKAN KARENA KALIAN HARU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH PERGI." Entah kenapa kini Natsu tidak dapat menahan air matanya.

"Natsu!" seru Gray bersama dua orang wanita yang tidak lain adalah Juvia dan Reina.

"Aku kemari hanya untuk mengunjungi teman ku, dan juga mengantar Elie untuk bertemu anaknya. Anak itu, yang kau bawa kemarin adalah anak kedua Haru bukan?" kata-kata pria itu semakin membuat Natsu hilang kendali.

"Kau….! Kau tau, Elie tidak pernah mengingat anak itu adalah miliknya, Elie tidak pernah menginginkan anak itu. Aku yang selama ini membesarkannya karena itu dia adalah anak ku. Dan aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan kerajaan symphonia atau Glory mengambilnya dariku" Seru Natsu murka dan menampar pria itu. Seolah mengingat sesuatu, Natsu segera meninggalkan mereka tanpa memperdulikan panggilan Gray.

"Haru, saudara kembarmu sangat jauh berbeda dengan mu, dia Arogan, dan cengeng apabila berada di sisimu" Pria itu berbicara pada pusara yang teronggok di hadapannya.

"Musica, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Gray.

"Yah"

Sunday 11.00 Dragneel house.

Tok,tok,tok. Suara pintu rumah besar itu diketuk oleh seseorang. Lucy dan Kiora yang tengah menonton acara kesukaannya badanamu, terhenti. Lucy segera pergi membuka pintu.

"Tadaima…." Seru seorang wanita cantik berambut dan beriris cokelat dari luar rumah. Wanita itu kemudian menatap Lucy heran begitu pula dengan Lucy.

"Are?" serunya binggung. "Kau siapa?" Tanyanya.

"Aku Lucy, kau siapa?" Tanya Lucy.

"Aku Elie, dimana Haru, dimana levin?" Tanya Elie pada Lucy. Lucy hanya menggelengkan kepalanya seolah tidak mengerti.

"Haru, kau dimana? Levin, mama sudah pulang" teriak Elie yang langsung masuk kedalam rumah tanpa memperdulikan Lucy. Lucy hanya mengikuti Elie dari belakang.

"Kau apakan keluargaku perempuan jalang" Seru Elie sambil menodongkan dua tonfa guns asli ke Lucy.

[mengerikan] jerit Lucy dalam hati. Kali ini Lucy yakin kalau wanita ini adalah ibu Kiora di lihat cari cara mereka memegang senjara yang sama.

"Mama" Kiora mendekati wanita itu. Elie yang meliahat anak itu memegang kepalanya sebuah memori yang menyakitkan muncul kembali dalam ingatannya.

"Pergi kau, aku bukan mama mu. Kau kau yang telah membunuh keluargaku. Tidakkk" Elie melepaskan tembakan tonfa guns nya tanpa kendali. Lucy melihat anak itu menangis tanpa bergerak, entah keberanian dari mana tiba-tiba dia melindungi anak itu.

"Ah!." Salah satu peluru tonfa guns itu menyobek lengan Lucy. Wanita itu menghentikan tembakannya. Dan dia semakin depresi melihat Lucy terluka.

"Hiks….." anak itu menangis tanpa henti kini Lucy menyadari kenapa selama ini orang yang di panggil mama merupakan objek tabu dalam rumah Dragneel .

"Ne Kio-chan, kau jangan menangis, nee-chan akan ada di sini melindungimu" Lucy menahan sakit dilengannya yang berdarah.

"Natsu!" seru Elie pada pria yang tiba-tiba datang dengan teregah-engah. "Dimana Haru dan Levin?" Tanya nya pada Natsu

"Elie, sebaiknya kau tenangkan dirimu" Natsu mendekati Elie, kemudian wanita itu tiba-tiba pingsan.

"Natsu, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Lucy binggung. Natsu hanya memperhatikan anaknya yang menagis di pelukan Lucy, tangan Lucy yang berdarah dan juga rumahnya yang kini terdapat bekas peluru tonfa guns dimana-mana.

"Sebaiknya kau bawa Kiora ke kamarku aku pinjam kamarmu untuk Elie" perintah Natsu.

"Hai" Lucy membawa anak itu, dari kejauhan dia melihat Natsu membawa wanita itu ala bridal style ke kamarnya.

"Itaii" seru Lucy kesakitan menahan peluru yang tengah Natsu keluarkan.

"Kenapa kau tidak membawaku kedokter saja?" Tanya Lucy.

"Kau ingin membawaku dalam masalah? Kau masih dicari di jepang lagipula ini hanya peluru kecil, aku sudah terbiasa dengan yang semacam ini"

"Terbiasa katamu?"

"Iya, kau tidak tau, dulu, fairy tail itu terkenal sebagai salah satu eksekutor sebuah guild underground di fiore. Guild underground yang membasmi beberapa geng mavia yang melawan pemerintah, dan aku salah satu orang yang ada disana."

"Oh, pantas sepertinya beberapa gerakan mu sangat teratih seperti melempar pisau misalnya. Ittai." Lucy semakin kesakitan karena dengan sengaja Natsu menekan lukanya. Kini pria itu menjahit luka Lucy dengan hati-hati.

"Sebaiknya setelah luka itu sembuh, kau obati dengan itu, kau seorang puteri akan jadi masalah jika ada yang cacat di tubuhmu" perintah Natsu. akan tetapi, Lucy hanya mengembalikan obat itu ke kotak P3K.

"Tidak apa, lagipula luka ini jauh lebih berharga dari pada statusku sebagai seorang putri"

"Oh begitu" Natsu kini memandang kosong Kiora yang tertidur damai di tempat tidurnya.

"Jika di dunia ini ada sesuatu yang berhaga, maka yang berharga adalah anak ini" Natsu mulai bercerita.

"Dia adalah anak orang yang pertama kali kucintai dalam hidupku, anak saudara kembarku Haru Dragneel . Kami terlahir bukan sebagai kembar identik dari tampilan fisik Haru seperti ibuku dan aku menurun dari ayahku, dan mungkin karena kami saudara kembar membuat Kiora terlahir dengan wajah mirip seperti ku. Haru adalah anak yang hebat, cerdas dan selalu menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang berbeda dengan ku. dia orang yang sabar, sedangkan aku arogan, di hadapannya aku menjadi satu-satunya pria yang akan dia lindungi karena aku selalu menangis. Dia menjadi satu-satunya harapan besar keluargaku. Aku tidak pernah iri padanya aku sangat menyanginya begitu pula dengan Haru. Tapi orang orang disekitar kami memiliki jalan pikiran yang berbeda. Hingga suatu hari ketika kami kelas 2 SMA, kami bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang seumuran dengan kami, akan tetapi dia kehilangan ingtannya. Sejak saat itu orang yang Haru lindungi bukan hanya aku tapi juga wanita itu. Kami memiliki ketertarikan pada wanita yang sama ya, wanita itu adalah Elie. Hingga pada suatu saat, aku berkelahi dengannya hanya karena wanita itu. tentu saja aku kalah" Natsu mengingat kembali kejadian antara dia dan Haru.

"Kau lemah Natsu, jika kau menginginkan Elie jadilah kuat. tapi meskipun kau lebih kuat dari ku, aku tidak akan memberikan Elie pada mu, tapi jadilah kuat paling tidak dengan kekuatan mu kau dapat melindungi seseorang yang kau sayangi. Otouto!" Haru tersenyum sambil mengacak pelan rambut pink Natsu.

"Aniiii" balas Natsu sambil menagis. Yang dibalas dengan gelak tawa Haru.

"Sejak saat itu aku berpisah dengan Haru dan Elie untuk waktu yang lama" Natsu mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Selajutnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku bergabung dengan fairy tail dan aktif di guild underground selama tiga tahun sebelum ayahku memutuskan untuk menyerahkan perusahaan cabang di jepang. Dan pada tahun yang sama ketika aku berhenti di fairy tail, aku kembali bertemu mereka tepatnya lima tahun yang lalu. Saat itu Haru memiliki anak laki-laki berumur tiga tahun yang bernama Levin dan marganya telah berubah menjadi Glory. Mereka tinggal bersama ku untuk beberapa waktu. Kami semua tidak ada yang tahu jika saat itu Elie tangah hamil selama tujuh bulan. Saat itu, saat aku kehilangan Haru untuk selamanya. Dia dikejar oleh kerajaan reagrove karena membawa harta dari kerajaan symphonia. Pada saat ketika mereka ingin beranjak pergi dari rumah ini, tanpa sepengetahuannya mobil yang mereka bawa telah di sabotase. Mobil itu mengalami tabrakan, Levin meninggal di tempat, Haru dan Elie sekarat. Dan setelah itulah kami sadar bahwa Elie tengah mengandung untuk menyelamatkan nyawa bayinya Elie terpaksa melahirkan dengan operasi cesar. Dia premature dia adalah setitik kehidupan dari kematian kakanya Levin. Selama di rumah sakit, aku selalu mendatangi Haru dan mengatakan kalau dia memiliki anak permpuan. Saat itu dia melewati masa komanya dan berbicara sedikit dengan ku dia meminta ku untuk melindungi Elie dan anaknya serta memberi nama anaknya Kiora Dragneel . Dia meminta ku untuk membawa Elie dan Kiora pergi secepat mungkin dari rumah sakit. Aku tidak mengerti, tapi aku tetap menuruti perintahnya. Tidak sampai satu jam dari kepergian kami, rumah sakit itu hancur karena serangan bom"

"Jadi, Kiora bukan anak kandungmu?" Tanya Lucy penasaran.

"Kiora anak ku tapi dia mewarisi genetik Haru dan Elie" Balas Natsu, entah kenapa Lucy merasakan lega didadanya.

"Kau orang baik Natsu walau kadang sangat menyebalkan" Guman Lucy tanpa sadar.

"EH?"

"Bukan maksudku, lalu kenapa Elie menjadi depresi ketika dia bertemu Kiora"

"Itu karena dia terus menerus mengalami ilusi tabrakan itu ketika melihat Kiora, sejak saat itu dia mengalami gangguan pada otaknya, karena itulah dia selalu berada di luar negeri"

"Ne Natsu, kalau dipikir-pikir, Elie mirip sepupuku Resha valentine yang tinggal di kerajaan symphonia tapi dia dianggap meninggal sejak batu mulia rave di wariskan padanya"

"Apa?" Natsu tidak dapat menahan kagetnya.

"Kenapa Natsu?"

"Nama asli Elie yang kutahu dari Haru adalah Resha valentine"

"Tidak mungkin" kini Lucy tidak dapat menahan kekagetannya.

Elie terbangun dari tidurnya dia merasakan sakit pada kepalanya. Dia masih belum menydari kenapa dia berada di kamar yang asing untuknya. Di meja sebelah tempat tidur terpajang dua foto seorang anak perempuan berumur lima tahun dengan seorang wanita brambut perak dan satunya lagi dengan peremPuan berambut pirang. Halusinasi Elie akan kematian Levin berkurang tatkala dia melihat dengan jelas senyuman balita itu yang tampak seperti seorang malaikat. Berbeda ketika dia bertemu dengannya anak itu menangis bahkan tanpa sadar dia mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuat anak itu semakin membencinya.

"Kio-chan, gomene" serunya dalam hati. Teringat olehnya beberapa bulan sebelum kecelakaan maut itu merebut orang-orang yang dicintainya.

Flash back.

"Ne Haru, bagaimana kalau kita punya satu orang anak lagi" tanyanya pada pria berumur 20 tahun itu. Ya, mereka menikah pada umur yang sangat muda. Haru menjadi anak angkat gale Glory raja symphonia sehingga Harus meninggalkan semua masa mudanya di jepang.

"Memangnya kau ingin adik Levin laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Mungkin perempuan, sepertinya kau Harus memberinya nama"

"Apa kau hamil Elie?"

"Tidak hanya saja kau Harus menyiapkan nama"

"Kiora Dragneel , dia mugkin akan dekat dengan pamannya Natsu. Ne Elie, bagaimana kalau kita pindah ke Jepang untuk beberapa bulan?"

"Oke kapten Haru" Balas Elie dengan posisi hormat.

Flash back end

Seorang pria masuk dengan membawa segelas minuman.

"Bagaimana keadaan mu?"

"aAku baik-baika saja Natsu, bagaima dengan Kiora"

"Dia baik-baik saja, sekarang dia tertidur dengan Lucy" Natsu menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Elie "Kau sudah mengingatnya?"

"Iya, aku butuh banyak obat agar depresi ku tidak kambuh disaat aku bertemu dengannya. Hufft" wanita itu menghembuskan nafasnya berat. "Paling tidak sampai tiga bulan kedepan aku bisa hidup dengannya"

"Ne Elie, selama tiga bulan kedepan maukah kau menikah dengan ku, aku sudah berjanji pada Haru untuk menjaga kalian" Natsu kini memegang tangan Elie. "Atau Haruskah aku mengatakan padamu, jika aku mencintaimu sejak dulu hingga sekarang sama sekali tidak berubah"

Elie hanya menatap Natsu dengan pandangan kosong. Tidak berapa lama terdengar sesuatu seperti seseorang yang tengah terburu-buru. Mereka berdua hanya terdiam sedangkan Elie memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada orang yang selalu dianggapnya adiknya.

"Ne Natsu, kau pasti tau kalau aku adalah kakak iparmu, bahkan kau pasti sudah tau kalau sampai saat ini tidak akan ada seorangpun yang dapat mengantikan Haru di dalam kehidupanku. Aku kemari tidak ingin mengambil Kiora dari mu, aku hanya ingin menebus waktu lima tahun yang ku sia-siakan dengan tiga bulan kehidupanku. Aku kan menyusul Haru dalam tempo waktu itu, aku mengalami kangker selaput otak stadium akhir. Aku bergantung dengan obat-obatan itu hanya untuk mengingat Kiora" Elie memeluk lututnya.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu dan itu tidak akan berubah" jawab Natsu.

"Natsu, kau tau kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan kebahagiaan dari orang yang kau cintai, apa bedanya kau dengan seorang yang memiliki boneka tapi boneka itu tidak pernah menanggapi mu. Kau melihatnya, tapi kau tidak akan pernah bahagia hanya dengan melihatnya. kebahagiaan mu selama ini ada pada seseorang yang selalu mencintaimu seperti Kiora bukan? Tanpa kau sadari mencintai seseorang yang tidak pernah kau cintai hanya akan meyakitimu. Pertama ingat kembali dan tanamkan ini di dalam hatimu. Hssshhhh" Elie menarik nafasnya panjang.

"Bagaimana rasanya kau mencintai seorang wanita yang dicintai kakak yang paling kau sayangi, dan wanita itu juga mencintai kakak mu" Elie melanjutkan kata-katanya dia memperhatikan Natsu yang tertunduk. Saat ini Natsu memang lebih kuat selama kepergian Haru akan tetapi pria itu tidak dapat berbohong matanya memerah dan dia hanya berusaha tersenyum.

"Sakit, dan itu jauh lebih sakit daripada Haru menamparku" jawab Natsu.

"Dan kau tau, seseorang di luar sana juga merasakan hal yang sama" Natsu hanya membelalakan matanya seolah memahani apa yang barusan dikatakan Elie. Wanita itu memeluk Natsu yang tetap tertunduk di hadapannya.

"Kau tau bagaimanapun juga kau tetap adikku dan aku menyangimu sama seperti Haru menyangimu. Ne Natsu"

"Ha-i, Elie nee-san" Natsu membalas pelukan Elie dengan tersenyum.

Wanita itu menangis di balkon rumah, dia tidak tau kenapa air matanya tidak pernah berhenti dia menagisi sesuatu, dia menagisi pernikahan Natsu dan Elie. Memang dia sangat lancang menguping pembicaraan orang lain. Tapi itu membawa rasa penasarannya akan apa yang dilakukan oleh kedua orang yang berbeda gender tersebut. Dia tidak tau kenapa mengetahui fakta bahwa wanita yang di cintai Natsu adalah Elie membuat hatinya begitu sakit. Lima bulan ini perilaku Natsu padanya berubah Natsu yang dulunya brengsek mejadi sedikit perhatian terlebih lagi ketika dia mengeluarkan peluru tonfa guns Elie dari lengannya. Ok dia terlalu mengharap banyak dari pria itu. sesosok lain berada di belakangnya yang kini membiarkan diri mereka terkena terpaan angin malam.

"Luce, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" pria itu kini tengah mengintogasi Lucy.

"Hanya mencari angin, maaf tuan, sepertinya saya menganggu anda" Lucy berusaha meninggalkan pria itu akan tetapi langkahnya terhenti lantaran Natsu telah mencengram tangannya.

"Maafkan kelancangan saya tuan" rengek Lucy, akan tetapi pria itu tidak mengindahkannya dan mendesaknya ke tembok.

"Ne luce, aku ingin bertanya padamu bagaimana rasanya mengetahui orang yang kau cintai mencintai orang lain?"

"Aku tidak tau tuan" jawab Lucy.

"BAGIMANA RASANYA MENCINTAI PRIA BRENSEK HIME!"

"AKU TIDAK TAU"

Tanpa Lucy sadari Natsu telah membungkam mulutnya dia hanya bisa pasrah dan membiarkan Natsu mengambil kendali atasnya. Rasa sakit yang sama, nasib sang sama karena tidak bisa mencintai seseorang yang telah mencintai orang lain. Natsu memang keterlaluan, dia tidak dapat membalas perasaan yang di berikan Lucy padanya. Dia hanya tau wanita ini mencintainya, dan dia hanya ingin tau satu hal apakah dia bisa mencintai wanita itu dengan cara seperti ini. Pria itu menghentikan aksinya lantaran kekurangan pasokan oksigen.

"Aku tau kau mencintai ku, tapi maaf aku butuh waktu untuk membalasnya" pria itu menginggalkan Lucy yang kini semakin dibanjiri oleh air matanya.

Harus Natsu sadari kini dia kehilangan banyak waktu berharganya bersama Kiora bayangkan saja selama ini anak itu terus ikut tidur bersama Lucy dan Elie. Elie mengetahui siapa Lucy yang sebenarnya yang merupakan sepupunya membuat kedua wanita itu cepat menjadi akrab. Tapi yang membuat Natsu kesal adalah mereka seenaknya berada di rumahnya. Bayangkan saja seHarusnya Lucy yang menjadi pembantu kini malah dia yang menjadi pembantu, maklum da tidak dapat menolak perintah wanita yang kini dianggapnya sebagai kakak. Kali ini dia terpaksa Harus mengikuti permintaan Elie untuk membawanya ke pulau garuna. Dia selalu bilang kalau pulau itu pernah menjadi tempat bulan madunya dengan Haru. Natsu hanya menampakan wajah tidak suka.

"Ne Natsu, kau tau apa itu cinta sejati? Kau perlu mencarinya," Seru Elie pada Natsu yang kini duduk di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Kau pergi ke taman bunga,carilah bunga yang menurutmu terbaik tapi teruslah maju dan jangan pernah lagi berbalik kebelakang"

"Hah, kau kekanakan Elie" jawab Natsu

"Kau perlu mencobanya" mereka tengah memperhatikan Kiora, seorang anak laki-laki pemilik rumah tempat mereka menginap yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengan Kiora, serta Lucy bermain di pantai

"Suatu saat ketika kau menyadarinya maka hanya akan tinggal penyesalan Natsu!" akan tetapi Elie hanya berbicara sendiri karena Natsu sudah meninggalkannya dan bergabung bersama Lucy dan Kiora.

Hari itu hanya di isi kebahagiaan tiada akhir. Elie dengan bahagia bermain dengan kedua anak itu dia tersenyum seolah hidupnya yang hilang selama lima tahun ini telah kembali lagi.

Tiga bulan kemudian, Elie dilarikan kerumah sakit lantaran mengalami komplikasi pada kesehatannya obat yang selama ini dia konsumsi berdampak buruk untuk hatinya selama tiga hari ini ia dirawat intensif. Kini dia di temani oleh Natsu, Kiora dan Lucy yang memakai wig perak panjangnya. Perlahan Elie membuka kelopak matanya setelah mengalami masa kritisnya dan keadaannya mulai membaik.

"Natsu, bisa keluar sebentar" Pintanya. Natsu menurut dan beranjak keluar. "Bawa Kiora juga pergilah ke taman, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan Lucy.

"Ah baik" jawab Natsu kemudian mengambil Kiora dan meninggalkan Elie bersama Lucy.

"Papa, kita mau kemana?" Tanya Kiora

"Paman bunga kau suka?" jawab Natsu

"Hai" seru anak itu ceria.

Mereka berdua tengah berada di taman bunga yang indah, lagi teringat oleh Natsu kata-kata Elie tiga bulan yang lalu ketika mereka berlibur ke pulau garuna. Waktu yang singkat memang.

Flash back

"Ne Natsu, kau tau apa itu cinta sejati? Kau perlu mencarinya," Seru Elie pada Natsu yang kini duduk di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Kau pergi ke taman bunga,carilah bunga yang menurutmu terbaik tapi teruslah maju dan jangan pernah lagi berbalik kebelakang"

"Hah, kau kekanakan Elie" jawab Natsu

"Hau perlu mencobanya"

Flash back end

Natsu berjalan sepanjang taman yang di penuhi bermacam-macam bunga, yah dia tidak terlalu menyukai bunga. Satu-satunya bunga yang di sukai Natsu adalah bunga lily berwarna putih yang setiap tahun di bawanya ke makam Haru. Untuk itu kali ini dia sengaja membawa Kiora hanya untuk menemaninya mencari bunga.

"Ne Kio-chan, kali ini, tolong bantu papa mencari bunga!"

"Bunga seperti apa papa?"

"Bunga yang paling indah di taman ini"

"Owh Oh" jawab anak itu menganggukan kepala. Kemudian dia berlari kesekitar taman mencari apa yang Natsu perintahkan. Anak itu kemudian berhenti di depan Natsu sambil memperhatikan sebuah bunga mawar merah yang tengah merekah.

"Papa kore, kireii" seru anak itu sambil menunjuk bunga itu. "Tolong ambilkan" Natsu dengan sumringah memetik bunga yang di tunjuk Kiora. Akan tetapi anak itu tiba-tiba mengambilnya dan pergi meninggalkan Natsu. "Papa, ini punya Kiora papa cari yang lain hehe" kini anak itu meninggalkan Natsu. Sepanjang lorong yang di penuhi oleh bunga berjalan, telah di lewatinya banyak bunga akan tetapi pria itu tidak terlalu mengerti bunga, entah kenapa ia menjadi penasaran dengan saran kekanakan Elie. Setiap kali dia ingin mengabil bunga yang dianggapnya bagus hatinya selalu berkata kalau di depan sana masih ada yang lebih bagus lagi. Akan tetapi, sampai akhir dia tidak menemukan satu pun bunga yang diinginkannya. Natsu tersentak teringat olehnya kata-kata Elie sebelum dia meninggalkannya di pantai saat itu.

Natsu Fov

Semua itu seperti kaset rusak yang terus terulang di kepala ku.

"Kau perlu mencobanya, suatu saat ketika kau menyadarinya maka hanya tinggal penyesalan" lagi kata-kata Elie masih terngiang di kepalaku. Semuanya bukan tentang Elie, bukan tentang aku, bukan tentang bunga, ataupun tentang Kiora. Lagi, sebuah ingatan muncul di kepala ku.

"Ne luce, aku ingin bertanya padamu bagaimana rasanya mengetahui orang yang kau cintai mencintai orang lain?"

"Aku tidak tau tuan" jawab Lucy.

"BAGIMANA RASANYA MENCINTAI PRIA BRENSEK HIME!"

"AKU TIDAK TAU"

"Aku tau kau mencintai ku, tapi maaf aku butuh waktu untuk membalasnya"

"Oh tidak, Lucy!" seruku tidak percaya. Lagi Ketika Kiora mengambil sebuah bunga tepat di depan mataku.

Aku tidak menyadarinya, atau mataku yang telah buta karena selama ini terus mengharap Elie, seseorang tengah mencintaiku dalam diam tanpa di ketahui oleh seorangpun. Aku bergegas mencari Kiora setengah berlari.

"Papa!" Owh, ini dia malaikat kecilku dia seperti tengah tersipu malu menatapku dengan mengoyangan ujung kakinya. "kau tidak mencari bunga?" tanyanya.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, ya saat ini ada yang lebih penting dari bunga. Sesuatu yang tidak kalah pentingnya dari Kiora dan Elie.

"Ne papa, Kore" anak itu memberikan aku bunga mawar yang tadi di bawanya. "Kau tau, apa yang Kiora punya semuanya milik papa, nah ini untuk papa" anak itu menyodorkan bunga mawar merah ke padaku. lagi sebuah flash back dengan jelas terulang di benak ku.

"Aku menyangi Kiora, tapi sepertinya kau yang tidak akan pernah bisa menyangiku"

"Aku mengerti!" seru ku seolah ada bunyi klik di kepalaku. #Grab, aku tersentak karena balita itu kembali memeluku erat.

"Papa, Hontou ni arigatou!, papa sudah memberi Kio-chan kesempatan untuk hidup. Papa malaikat Kio, papa selalu ada buat Kio. Terima kasih sudah memberikan Lucy Onee-chan, terima kasih sudah memberikan mama. Kio senang. Kio sayang papa, sangat sayang" anak itu tidak berhenti menangis.

"OK, papa juga sayang Kio, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita kembali ke mama dan Lucy nee-chan."

Anak itu membalas dengan anggukan kepalanya. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Natsu bergegas pergi kerumah sakit.

Rumah sakit, kamar tempat Elie dirawat menjadi sedikit berantakan. Tidak seperti saat mereka meninggalkannya beberapa jam yang lalu.

"ELIE!" Natsu panik, kini Elie tengah kesakitan.

"Nat-su, Lu-cy… ce-pat te-mu-kan lu-cy" seru Elie terbata dengan mencengram kuat kerah Natsu

"Elie, kau kenapa" Tanya Natsu pada Elie yang hampir kehabisan nafas.

"Lu-ci-a" setelah menyebutkan nama itu Elie kehilangan kesadarannya. Kini rahang Natsu mengeras setelah mendengar nama seseorang yang telah di sebut Elie.

"DOKTER, Porlyusica baa-san. Kalian dimana?" teriak Natsu tidak sabaran.

"Ya Natsu, kami tau" balas seorang wanita yang dengan tanggap menangani Elie yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Baa-chan, aku titip Elie dan Kiora ada sesuatu yang Harus ku lakukan"

"Ah, oh ya, lagi pula pria berambut pirang tadi membawa wanita beambut perak yang menemani Elie"

"Iya, aku ingin mencarinya" kini Natsu bergegas meninggalkan Porlyusica.

"Temukan Istri mu Natsu" seru wanita tua itu.

"EH?" jawab Natsu heran, sejenak dia berhenti dan menatap wanita yang masih merawat Elie itu. "Ah" sambungnya sambil menganggukan kepala. Dan meninggalkan ruangan itu tergesa.

"Kalian memilih wanita yang tepat untuknya Elie, Haru" gumam wanita itu dalam hati.

"Dia mengalami banyak hal buruk setelah kalian tinggalkan, setelah igneel dan saudariku pergi, dan juga setelah kematian Haru, dia tidak memiliki harapan hidup lagi kecuali anak itu, dia tidak pernah mau mengenal wanita lain selain anak itu karena tidak dapat melupakan mu, kenapa Harus Natsu yang mengalami semua ini? Satu hal yang ku tau, karena dia begitu mencintai kalian." Wanita itu menatap nanar Elie yang terbaring tidak berdaya.

Natsu berlari keparkiran rumah sakit. Ketika ia membuka mobilnya, baru dia menyadari betapa bodohnya dia. Dia mencari Lucy entah kemana, lagi pula yang dia lawan adalah Lucia, dia tau orang itu adalah top rank penjahat yang selama ini melawan pemerintah. Bahkan guildnya bubar karena tidak berhasil membunuh orang itu.

"Aggh" Natsu frutasi mengacak rambut pinknya. Belum sempat dia membuka pintu mobilnya, dengan sengaja sebuah mobil meyerempetnya beruntung dia tidak terluka.

"Ah, sorry flame head," seru seorang pria dari dalam mobil.

"Ice Ass, Koroyaroo" balas Natsu emosi.

"Ugh, gelar baru kah?" Tanya Gray.

"Kau menghalangi jalan ku bodoh, kau tidak liha aku sedang terburu-buru"

#Bruk, sebuah benda besar yang di bungkus dengan perban menimpa Natsu.

"Bawa itu Natsu!" perintah seorang pria di belakang Gray.

"Musica?" Natsu kaget dengan seorang pria yang tidak lain adalah kaka Gray.

"Selesaikan seperti cara Haru. Rebut kembali wanita mu dari tangan kotornya. Dan jangan lupa selesaikan dia hingga tubuhnya tidak ada lagi di muka bumi." Pinta pria itu serius.

"Tentu saja, orang itu akan membayar mahal semuanya."

"Dan bawa ini bodoh, aku tau pedang sama sekali bukan gayamu" sambung Gray yang memberikan sebuah pistol dan juga beberapa pisau lempar. "Gajeel-sama akan menuntun jalan mu" seru Gray tersenyum misterius sambil memberi sebuah GPS.

"Ok, wakatta, Gray, titip Kiora dan Elie" seru Natsu lantas meninggalkan Gray dan Musica di rumah sakit.

"Kau pikir bagaimana Gray?" Tanya Musica.

"Tidak apa-apa, karena tidak akan ada yang akan sanggup mengambil apa yang sudah dimiliki Dragneel sama, hehe" jawab Gray terkekeh.

"Souka, dia mirip Haru unuk yang satu itu" Musica memasukan tangan kekantong jeansnya dengan gaya cool. "Aku berpikir menjadikan Kiora artis ku di masa depan" gumam Musica.

"Eh?" sebuah pernyataan itu tanpa sengaja terdengar Gray.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya rencana bodoh sebaiknya jangan diambil hati hehe" jawab Musica garing.

Mobil merah Natsu berhenti tepat di sebelah mobil hitam. seorang pria dengan rambut hitam panjang acak-acakan yang di sertai tindik di wajahnya terlihat seram seperti seorang preman sedangkan yang satunya seoran pria berotot dengan wajah menyerupai panther duduk dengan santai di mobil itu.

"Yo Salamander, bagaimana kabarmu" seru pria berambut panjang menghampiri Natsu yang keluar dari mobilnya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, bagaimana keadaan di dalam." Tanya Natsu.

"Kita akan tau seteah seseorang datang" Gajeel memandang heran Natsu yang tengah membawa sebuah benda besar yang terbungkus perban dengan ikon smile diatasnya.

"Dia datang!" seru Gajeel. Akan tetapi sosok yang ditunggu tidak terlihat. Natsu haya memasang wajah datar seolah orang yang mereka tunggu kini ada dihadapannya. Dengan santainya dia memakai sebuah sarung tangan transparan yang hampir sama dengan kulit ketika digunakannya.

"Yo Levy, apa yang dapat disana?" seru Natsu pada seseorang. Tepat didepan mereka muncul seorang gadis dengan rambut biru muda yang tengah melepas jubah harry potternya. (Ok ini bukan dunia sihir tapi kalo ga percaya jubah harry potter di dunia nyata itu ada silahkan coba search di goggle. Lagi pula ini fiksi hehe)

"Baiklah Dragneel -sama, aku akan menjelaskan dengan singkat keadaan disana." Jawab Levy dengan nada malas. "bisa-bisanya Lucy hearfilia-chan mencintai monster seperti mu" sambung Levy ketus. Sengankan Gajeel hanya tertawa.

"Dari mana kau tahu Lucy?"

"Ah, mudah saja selama tiga bulan ini Kiora tidak masuk sekolah, karena itu Elie-chan meminta ku untuk megajarkannya di rumah selama kau pergi bekerja. Dan kau tau sendiri kalau Elie san bercerita dia tidak akan pernah berhenti sanmpai semuanya clear" Natsu mengerinyitkan dahi pertanda dia tidak suka.

"Ok, Ok Champ, sebaiknya kau sudahi perkelahian dengan salamander ini, sekarang kita Harus mengatur rencana bagaimana caranya menyelamatkan Bunny girl dari Lucia itu."

Lucy mengerjapkan matanya berharap mendapat cahaya. Akan tetapi nihil dia merasakan sesuatu menutupi penglihatannya, kain. Tidak salah lagi kain menutupi penglihatannya. Lucy sangat ketakutan, dia takut gelap dan sendirian. Dia memutar otaknya mengingat kembali apa yang dapat membuatnya berhenti ketakutan. Teringat olehnya Kiora, balita yang selama delapan bulan ini bersamanya.

"Ne Onee-chan, kita masih bisa seperti ini terus kan?"

"Maksud Kiora?" Lucy mengerinyitkan alisnya binggung.

"Onee-chan akan selalu bersama Kiora, papa dan mama kan?"

"Entah, Kio-chan, Nee-chan tidak janji?"

"Kau tau, Kiora sangat sayang papa, Onee-chan juga kan? Iya kan?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi. "Kau tau sepertinya mama tidak sayang papa seperti Kiora sayang papa. Dan itu membuat Kio sedih."

Lucy fov

Natsu kah? Aku sangat kasihan dengan pria itu, dia mencintai seseorang yang mencintai kaka kembarnya. Ah, aku juga sama aku mencintai seseorang yang mencintai kaka sepupu ku. nasib kami tidak jauh berbeda. Aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi dengan ku setelah ini. Tapi jika aku boleh berharap satu hal, maka aku ingin bisa melihat Natsu dan Kiora lagi. Hidupku sebagai baby sitter jauh lebih menyenangkan dari pada sebagai seorang putri konglomerat. Di kejar, di teror dan di bunuh. Ne papa, bisa kah aku memilih hidupku setelah aku keluar dari tempat ini untuk pertama kalinya, menyerahkan seluruh hak ku pada sting dan pergi bersama Kiora dan Natsu? Tapi, bagaimana kalau aku tidak dapat keluar dari tempat ini? Bolehkah aku berharap untuk kali ini saja Natsu datang untuk menyelamatkan ku?

Lucy fov off

Krieeeet, suara seseorang membuka pintu menghancurkan keheningan permintaan Lucy.

"Yo Hime sama heartfilia, perkenalkan aku Lucia reagrove, tunangan Elie, maksudku mantan tunangan Resha valentine." Pria itu mendekati Lucy.

"Apa maumu?"

"Kau pasti mengenal Kiora Dragneel , dia anak Elie dan Haru yang masih hidup. Dunia memang tidak adil akan tetapi tenang saja, Mugkin saat ini Elie sedang meregang nyawa karena racun yang sengaja ku masukan kedalam infusnya dan Natsu tercinta mu ada di sampingnya tanpa memperdulikanmu." Kini Lucy kehilangan pikirannya apa yang pria itu katakan benar, saat ini Natsu pasti bersama Elie tanpa memperdulikannya. "Dan kita dapat bersenang senang sepanjang hari. Hahaha, kau tidak keberatan bukan?" tangan pria itu mengusap pelan pipi mulus Lucy dengan sebuah pisau.

Lucy fov

Sreek, terdengar suara sobekan kain di telinga ku. Kaki dan tangan ku terikat tali terlebih lagi kini aku merasa tergantung oleh ikatan tangan diatas kepalaku. Gelap, aku tidak dapat melihat apapun karena penutup mata sialan ini. Terlebih lagi aku merasakan dinginnya pendingin ruangan langsung menerpa kulit ku. tunggu, kulitku? Jangan-jangan sobekan kain barusan adalah bajuku? Kini aku mulai merasa risih, aku tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana rasanya sebagian besar tubuhmu terekpos di depan pria yang tidak kau kenal. Aku masih merasakan sebuah kain menutupi dadaku.

Sreek. Lagi kini aku mendengar suara sobekan kain dengan jelas. Oh Tuhan, jangan jangan itu adalah rok ku. Sekarang apalagi yang akan di sentuh oleh pisau nista pria yang bernama Lucia itu? ku rasakan baja yang dingin menyentuh permukaan kulit perut atas ku.

End Lucy fov ok nanti kalau di terusin akan merubah rate.

Brakk…

Pintu ruangan itu di dobrak paksa oleh seseorang. Pria yang berada di dalamnnya terhenyak dari perbuatan nistannya. Belum hilang kekagetan yang baru saja diterimannya, sebuah timah panas sudah menerobos bahu kanan pria itu.

Dor-dor-dor, terdengar suara tembakan memenuhi ruangan itu dua dari lima peluru yang dilepaskan Natsu berhasil mengoyak daging Lucia. Akan tetapi, Lucia tidak tinggal diam. Dia tidak kalah membalas tembakan yang baru saja di lancarkan Natsu.

" DRAGNEEL , KAU PIKIR BISA MENANG MELAWAN KU? HAHAHAHA." Lucia tertawa iblis sambil mengambil sebuah pistol lagi dari sakunya.

"KUSO! Aku lupa kalau Lucia adalah penembak jitu dan seorang pemimpin kelompok pengedar narkoba bersenjata burunan guild kami." Umpat Natsu merutuki kobodohannya sendiri.

Adegan tembak menembak kedua orang itu tidak dapat terhindarkan. Akan tetapi sial bagi Natsu yang kini telah kehabisan peluru. Dari sekian banyak magazen box external yang di bawanya, hanya ada satu yang terisi penuh sisanya kosong. Kini dia mati-matian mengumpat Gray karena kebodohannya memberi pistol dengan banyak magazen box external zonk. Kini Natsu hanya bersembunyi di balik tembok sambil berharap Lucia kehabisan peluru.

Door, door...

Sebuah peluru mengenai perutnya dan yang satunya lagi hampir saja menembus kepalannya.

"Hn, berharap keberuntungan mu Dragneel ? Oh iya, mari kita menghayal sedikit apa yang akan ku lakukan setelah kau mati. Bagaimana kalau ku hancurkan hidup anak mu, Ahaha. Maksud ku kau tau kan akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali kekerasan seksual pada balita di bawah umur akan ku buat dia menyusul ayah, kakak dan ibunya secara perlahan bersama dengan mu tentunya. Lalu kalian bahagia disurga dan aku berbahagia di dunia bersama heartfilia ojou sama."

"Cih! MATI KAU BAJINGAN" Teriak Natsu.

Bugh.! Lucia memberikan tendangan kuat tepat di luka Natsu.

"Perlu kau ingat Dragneel , nyawamu kini ada ditanganku. Apa yang kau takutkan? Kehilangan anak mu atau kau kehilangan Lucy hearfilia? Haha kau bahkan mati sebelum merasakan satu orang wanita pun hahahaha. **Ngenes sekali hidup mu Natsu Dragneel sama**. (OK ini orang ketularan author yang suka ngebuly dengan bahasa yang sama)

"Kalau begitu, selamat Tinggal Dragneel –sama, selamat jalan ke surga." Seru Lucia sambil menodongkan pistol dikepala Natsu.

[Apa ini akhir? Haru, apa aku akan segera menyusulmu. Elie, maafkan aku tidak dapat menyelamatkan apapun] seru Natsu dalam hati.

Door…. Dan kini suara senyap meliputi ruangan itu. Di sisi lain Lucy hanya bisa berdoa aga Natsu baik baik saja.

Natsu berusaha melindungi kepalanya dari peluru Lucia. Dia selamat berkat Rave sword yang di bawanya yang dijadikan prisai untuk melindungi kepala pink tercintannya. Dan beruntung Lucia telah kehabisan peluru.

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak perlu kehilangan salah satu dari keduanya. Aku tidak akan kehilangan Lucy dan Kiora apalagi di tangan nistamu. Mereka adalah orang yang sangat penting dalam hidupku. Aku masih belum mau mati Lucia." Kini Natsu melancarkan serangan dengan sebilah pedang di tangannya serangan bertubi-tubi itu mengoyak sebagian besar tubuh Lucia.

[Jadilah kuat paling tidak dengan kekuatan mu kau dapat melindungi seseorang yang kau sayangi. Otouto]

[Aku menyangi Kiora, tapi sepertinya kau yang tidak akan pernah bisa menyangiku]

[Papa, Hontou ni arigatou!, papa sudah memberi Kio-chan kesempatan untuk hidup. Papa malaikat Kio, papa selalu ada buat Kio. Terima kasih sudah memberikan Lucy Onee-chan, terima kasih sudah memberikan mama. Kio senang. Kio sayang papa, sangat sayang]

Satu persatu ingatan dikepala Natsu bermunculan ingatan-ingatan masa lalunya.

"Kau benar Haru, aku Harus kuat untuk melindungi orang-orang yang ku sayangi. Kiora, Lucy dan Elie. Kau salah Lucy, aku selamai ni menyangi mu seperti Kiora menyangi mu bahkan lebih untuk saat ini. Dan kau benar Kiora, jika aku mati saat ini maka tidak akan adalagi seseorang yang akan melindungi mu terlebih dari lagi pria brensek ini" seru Natsu. kini dia berapi-api menghaja Lucia.

"Ini untuk Haru dan Levin seru Natsu menghujamkan rave sword ke tubuh Lucia. Ini untuk Elie dan Kiora, dan yang ini untuk Lucy" serunya tanpa henti.

Tubuh Lucia penuh darah dengan luka mengerikan. Akan tetapi Natsu juga sama. Dara terus menerus mengalir dari perutnya. Kedua pria itu terkapar tidak berdaya.

"Hahaha, Natsu, Kau tidak akan pernah ku biarkan hidup. Jika aku mati kau Harus mati."

Dor..

Lucia mengambil salah satu pistolnya dan menembak lemari. Dan dari situ keluar percikan api.

"Ini adalah gudang anggur. Kita akan mati terbakar bersama. Selamat datang di neraka hahaha"

Jrasshh.

"Tidakkkk" teriak Lucia. Sebua pisau lempar baru saja menggores kedua mata Lucia dan tepat mengenai botol anggur sehingga api semakin menyala.

"Sudah ku bilang aku masih belum mati Lucia, jika kau ingin merasakan neraka sebaiknya jangan bawa-bawa aku" seru Natsu yang sudah berdiri dan mengampiri Lucy mengabaikan teriakan kesakitan Lucia.

Natsu membuka penutup mata Lucy. Wanita itu tidak dapat bergrak dan syok melihat Natsu yang penuh darah (dia lupa Cuma pakai pakaian dalam). Natsu lantas tergopoh menggendongnya ala bridal style keluar dari gudang penyimpanan anggur Lucia. Sedangkan pria itu semakin berguling-guling diatas ceceran anggur menahan sakit dimatanya akibat perbuatan Natsu, membuat api semakin membesar dan tidak dapat dihindarkan.

Terdengar suara ledakan besar dari gudang penyimpanan anggur itu kebakaran besar tidak dapat dihindarkan ditambah lagi markas rahasia itu merupakan lahan yang tidak dihuni sama sekali. Tidak ada aroma mint, lemon atau papun itu yang keluar dari tubuh Natsu tidak lain hanyalah bau anyir darah. Dia melepaskan Lucy dari gendongannya dan beranjak ke mobil mengambil sesuatu. Lucy hanya binggung dengan perbuatan Natsu. pria itu kembali dengan sebuah jas hitam yang diberikannya ke Lucy.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Lucy.

"Untuk menutupi tubuhmu. Kau tidak sadar dari tadi hanya menggunakan pakaian dalam" jawab Natsu emosi.

Lucy yang baru menyadari hal itu merasa ingin menendang perut Natsu. akan tetapi diurungkannya menginggat perut Natsu sudah mengeluarkan banyak darah entah kenapa pria itu masih tetap berdiri bahkan menggendongnnya dia yakin badannya tidak seringan yang dipikirkan oranglain.

"Sudah!" jawab Lucy yang telah memakai jas hitam Natsu yang kebesaran.

"Belum!" jawab Natsu.

"Ap…" kata-kata Lucy terhenti lantaran Natsu yang kini mengancing jas yang dipakainnya.

"Sebentar lagi Gajeel, Levy dan Lili akan kemari tidak sopan kalau seperti tadi. Nah sudah" seru Natsu.

Lucy hanya bengong dengan kelakuan Natsu yang ada di hadapannya, biasannya dia tidak perduli dengan orang lain selain Kiora dan Elie, mata Lucy kini terpahat pada mawar merah yang bertengger di saku jas Natsu.

"Kireii!"seru Lucy.

"Itu untuk mu"

"Dari Kiora kan?"

"Bukan, dari ku" balas Natsu malu.

"Heeh?"

"Kiora yang memilihkannya, tapi dia bilang apa yang dia punya juga punya ku. Jadi, emm Lucy, aku boleh meminta satu hal?"

"Apa?"

"Tolong jangan pulang maksudku jangan kembali ke negaramu. Tolong, tinggalah berama kami besama aku dan Kiora"

"Umm,"

"Aku tidak meminta jawabanmu segera, kau bisa jawab nanti" wajah Natsu semakin memucat, dan perlahan ia berlutut.

"SALAMANDER, Natsu" seru dua orang bersamaan, mereka tidak lain adalah Gajeel dan Levy.

"Lili, kau bawa mobil Natsu, Levy, kau menyetir, bunny girl, kaduduk didepan dengan Levy biar salamander aku yang urus. Mereka segera memasuki mobil yang di bawa Gajeel. Disana Gajeel melaksanakan operasi darurat untuk mengeluarkan peluru di perut Natsu terlebih lagi di dalamnya depenuhi bau obat-obatan.

"Levy chan" seru Lucy khawatir dengan Natsu yang di obati Gajeel.

"Tenang saja Lu-chan, Gajeel adalah dokter bedah meskipun penampilannya preman itu karena dia terlalu lama menjadi dokter bedah bahkan saat genting begini di guild." Balas Levy dengan senyumannya.

"Levy, sebaiknya kita cepat, Natsu perlu banyak donor darah saat ini kita kehabisan stok." Seru Gajeel.

"Aye sir!" Balas Levy dengan menambah kecepatan mobilnya membuat Lucy terpaksa mengencangkan sabuk pengamannya. Levy menjadi berbeda dari Levy yang biasa dikenalnya yang lembut dan manis. Saat ini Lucy berani bersumpah ini adalah pasangan terunik yang ditemukannya. (dia tidak pernah bertemu secara langsung pasangan lain dengan mata kepalanya sendiri)

Raut wajah cemas terukir di wajah Musica, begitu juga dengan Lucy, sedangkan Natsu berusaha tudak terlihat binggung ataupun sedih. Ya, dia sudah tau Elie tidak dapat tertolong lagi dari racun yang sengaja dimasukan Lucia ke infuse Elie. Dia memilih dirawat di ruangan yang sama dengan Elie agar bisa memantau Kiora. Saat ini, tidak ada satupun alat yang terpasang di tubuh Elie, meskipun Elie masih belum pergi. Kiora dengan raut wajah cemas sedari tadi terus mengguncangkan tubuh Elie berharap agar Elie membuka matanya. Lucy sudah tidak tahan lagi hampir saja buliran bening itu meluncur dari matanya jika tidak melihat metsu yang memberi kode gelengan kepala agar dia tidak menangis di hadapan Kiora anak itu kuat dia tidak menangis tapi dari raut cemasnya dia akan dapat menangis kapan pun mengetahui jika mamanya telah pergi.

Tangan Elie bergerak memberikan respon geggaman tangan Kiora. Perlahan ia membuka matanya. Hal yang pertama di lihatnya adalah senyman malaikat kecilnya dan Haru. Seulas senyuman terukir di wajah pucatnya.

"Ne, mama jangan tidur lama-lama Kio takut" Elie masih belum memberikan respon, Lucy segera duduk di samping tempat tidur Elie sambil mengenggam tangannya. Elie perlahan menatap Lucy dan tersenyum padanya. Lucy membalas dengan memempelkan tangan Elie di pipinya.

"Kio-chan, ma-ma bo-leh me-min-ta se-su-atu" seru Elie lemah dan terbata-bata.

"Um" balas Kiora.

"Ka-lau ma-ma per-gi la-gi to-lo-ng de-ngar-kan na-si-hat lu-cy nee-san, da-n ja-ng-an per-nah ben-ci pa-pa dan nee-san ang-gap sa-ja lu-cy nee-san ma-ma Kio-chan ju-ga"

"Um" Kiora juga sudah di beri kau kalau Elie akan segara keluar negeri lagi jadi dia merespon dengan biasa. Sedangkan Lucy sudah tidak dapat menahan Air matanya dia menyambunyikannya di balik tangannya yang mengenggam tangan Elie.

"Ma-ma ing-in ti-dur la-gi, to-lo-ng nyanyi-kan se-bu-ah la-gu peng-antar ti-dur, ssshh" Elie menghela nafasnya berat. "La-lu kem-ba-li ke-ru-mah, dan is-ti-ra-hat."

"Um" balas Kiora mengangguk lagi. Natsu segera beranjak ke samping Lucy menghadapi Elie.

_Furuki tomou_

_Watashi wa mieru,_

"Nat-su, Lu-cy, ja-ga Kio-chan" [dan jadilah orang tua yang baik] sambung Elie dalam hati. Natsu dan luc hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

_Anataka soko ni iru_

_Furuki tomou_

_Watashi wajika hu_

_Keshite toki leru kitsuna_

[Elie perlahan menutup matanya serta terhanyut akan lagu Kiora perlahan ia melepas genggaman tangannya]

_Aruki dasu_

_Mugen no kouya_

_Nami da korarete_

_Asue to tsusumu_

_Anata no tame no, hoshi dakara_

_Watashi wa kagayakeru_

_[kini, yang tertinggal hanya wajah tidur Elie yang tenang]_

_Anata no tame no, uta dakara_

_Egao o misete…_

Lucy menghapus air matanya, mereka diruangan itu mengetahui jika Elie sudah tiada kecuali Kiora.

"Oyasuminasai mama, mimpi indah" seru Kioara tersenyum sambil mencium kening Elie. "Nee-chan kita pulang, Kiora mau isirahat" seru Kiora

"Ah, iya" balas Lucy.

Hari ini adalah hari pemakman Elie, Lucy tidak pergi kemana pun, sebenarnya ia ingin mengantar Elie ke tempat istirahat terakhirnya akan tetapi dia sudah berjanji untuk menjaga Kiora. Natsu pulang ke rumah pada pagi hari, dia hanya mengatakan kalau Elie di berangkatkan keluar negeri awalnya Kiora tidak terima, tapi anak itu mulai terbuka ketika dikatakan kalau semua itu karena sakitnya. Kiora tengah menyantap makan siangnya di sofa depan televisi bersama Lucy. Wajah Lucy tidak dapat disembunyikan lagi dia terlihat murung entah kenapa.

"Nee-chan kore" seru Kiora memberikan saru sendok bubur dengan tuna saus pedas.

"Terima kasih Kio-chan" balas Lucy.

"Kau tau aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu"

"Apa itu?"

"Umm, bagaimana kalau mulai sekarang aku memanggil nee-san kaa-chan?"

"Untuk itu kau Harus minta persetujuan papa mu"

"Ah nee-san tenang saja itu bisa diatur. Oh iya kaa-chan" balas Kiora dengan senyum manisnya sambul menghambur ke pelukan Lucy.

"Ah.." [ah, anak ini belum ku setujui mengambil kesimpulan lebih cepat]

"Oh iya, kaa-chan,ada satu permintaan lagi kau mau mengabulkannya"

"Apa?"

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan Kio dan papa, apalagi keluar negeri seperti mama, OK?" teringat olehnya sesaat sebelu dia di culik oleh lucia. Elie bercerita banyk hal tentang hidupnya, tentang haru, Natsu dan Levin, serta memintanya bercerita bagai mana perasaannya selama tinggal bersama Kiora dan Natsu. dan yang lebih membuatnya shock permintaan Elie untuk tetap tinggal bersama Natsu dan Kiora.

Flashback.

"Hahaha, Natsu menghantamkan keningnya lantaran Kiora menyentuh dadamu?" Elie tersenyum dan memegang tangan Lucy. "Ne Lucy, aku tau Natsu adalah ayah yang baik untuk Kiora, akan tetapi bagaimanapun Kiora akan membutuhkan sosok mama. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Kiora dimasa yang akan datang. Untuk itu apakah aku boleh meminta sesuatu padamu?"

"Katakan saja apa itu Resha neesan, jika aku sanggup akan ku kabulkan."

"Tidak kau harus mengabulkannya" desak Elie. "Kalau tidak aku akan meninggal dengan tidak tenang selamanya."

"Hai"

"Tinggalah bersama Kiora dan Natsu, abiarkan Kiora merasakan kehangan seorang ibu yang tidak bisa ku berikan padanya" Elie mengigit bibirnya dan air mata tidak dapat di hentikannya. "dan untuk menjaga Natsu, aku sudah menghancurkan hatinya selama ini. Aku tidak dapat mencintainya karena aku mencintai suamiku. Pada saatnya nanti hati Natsu akan terbuka untuk seseorang dalam hidupnya dan Kiora, jadi, bagaimana?" belum sempat Lucy menjawab kejadian mengerikan itu terjadi dihadapannya. Pria itu menyuntikan sesuatu di botol infuse Elie, dan tengkuknya dipukul hingga dia tidak sadarkan diri.

Flashback off

"OK" sebenarnya banyak pertimbangan Lucy akan hal itu, akan tetapi, untuk kali ini ia akan meyakini jika ini adalah kebahagiaannya bukan di kastil heartfilia di Rumania…

Angin malam berhembus di balkon rumah besar Natsu Dragneel , seorang pria tengah berdiri kesedihan sangat tepahat di wajahnya terlebih setelah pemakaman kakak iparnya tadi siang. Mahkota pinknya melambai bersama dengan hembusan angin masih terasa olehnya perih pada luka yang di dapatnya dari pria yang telah menghancurkan kehidupan saudara kembarnya. Melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri pria itu terpanggang hingga menjadi abu membuatnya puas. Seseorang memperhatikan kegiatannya.

"Natsu, kau belum tidur?"

"Ah luce, belum"

"Kenapa kau sekarang mengganti nama ku seenaknya"

"Tidak tau, aku hanya menyukainya" balas Natsu tersenyum sambil menampakan deretan gigi putinya.

"Oh iya, soal tawaran mu yang kemarin, aku akan memberikan jawaban iya"

"Tunggu luce memangnya aku pernah menawarkan apa?" kini Lucy menahan siku-siku keluar di keningnya.

"Kau ingat ketika kau menyelamatkan ku di gudang anggur Lucia?" kini seberkas ingatkan menghampiri otak lambatnya Natsu.

"Artinya?"

"Aku akan tinggal dengan mu dan Kiora lalu tidak akan kembali ke Rumania lagi baka"

"Oh" jawab Natsu datar.

[Orang ini eksperesinya seperti apa ke? Oh Tuhan aku akan tinggal bersama orang aneh selamanya. Selamanya, tanpa ikatan yang benar saja. Bisa-bisa aku akan jadi wanita simpanan Natsu Dragneel , mau taroh dimana harga diri hearfilia ku sudah cukup jadi baby sitter, sekarang wanita simpanan? kalau begitu kenapa tidak ku tolak saja tawarannya, dan aku pulang siapa tau ada pangeran berkuda putih yang datang ke papa dan melamarku. Bla,bla,bla] Lucy hanyut dengan hayalannya tanpa meyadari sedari tadi sebuah tangan melambai wajahnya.

"Cy, Lucy.."

"Ah Natsu, ada apa?"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan."

"Apa?"

"Lucy, aku mencintaimu, maukah kau menikah dengan ku. mungkin ini terlalu cepat, tapi asal ku tau butuh waktu lama untuk ku menyadari perasaan itu, jadi bagaimana Lucy?" Natsu gugup bercampur was-was menginggat ia pernah di tolak sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana apanya? Ketika aku tadi menjawab ya, berarti aku sudah setuju"

"EH?" kini Natsu hanya bengong.

"Baka-baka-baka. Natsu no baka" semprot Lucy.

Grab.

Sepasang lengan hangat melingkari tubuh Natsu.

"Aku senang, aku senang pada akhirnya kau juga membalas perasaanku, Natsu"

"Ehm Lucy" terdengar suara risih dari mulut Natsu.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak senang?"

"Bukan itu, hanya saja kkau berlebihan memeluku" jawab Natsu dengan nada bergetar.

"Kau kenapa? Jangan-jangan kau homo?" balas Lucy.

"Bukan! Hanya saja aku tidak pernah memeluk wanita" jawabnya polos. Kening Lucy berkedut.

"Bohong aku pernah melihat mu memeluk Elie" Jawab Lucy asal tebak karena sebelum Elie memeluk Natsu dia telah pergi.

"Itu lah masalahnya aku trauma memeluk wanita gara-gara selalu ditolak oleh Elie dan karena itu juga aku tidak pernah mau berhubungan dengan wanita, aku tidak pernah bisa move on dari Elie karena ada anaknya, dan lagi Kiora itu sangat cemburuan membuat wanita manapun yang dekat dengan ku jadi illfeel"

"Dan itu alasan mu tidak memeluku?"

"Bukan itu, aku tidak mau merusak mu, sebaiknya itu kita lakukan setelah menikah hehe" jawab Natsu cengengesan.

"Hooh? Lalu apa maksudnya mencuri ciuman pertama ku dengan cara yang sangat brengsek?"

"Oh, itu hukuman mu karena telah mengatai aku breng…. astaga Lucy kau baru saja mengatai ku brengsek, kau Harus menerima hukumannya." Seru Natsu mulai mengejar Lucy.

"Eeh? Gomen aku tidak sengaja. Kyaaaa Natsu, kau sudah bilang tidak mau merusak ku sebelum kita menikah" kini Lucy berlari menghindari Natsu.

Brakk.

Kini kedua orang dewasa itu terjatuh di dapan kamar Natsu, dengan Natsu berada diatas Lucy. Kedua insan itu bertatapan dalam tanpa sadar mengurangi jarak keduanya.

Kreiiiittt…

"Papa, mama berisik sudah waktunya tidur." Seru Kiora di depan pintu kamarnya.

Bruuk, anak itu terjatuh menghentikan aktivitas keduanya.

"Oh iya, aku lupa, Kiora bisa tidur sambil berjalan kalau tidurnya terganggu. Sepertinya kita memang Harus melakukannya setelah menikah. Aku membawa Kiora dulu oyasuminasai luce" seru Natsu sabil meninggalkan Lucy dan membawa Kiora ke kamarnya.

_Last story_

_Pada akhirnya aku Harus berterima kasih atas segala kesialan ku,_

_Atas pekerjaan ku sebagai baby sitter Kiora_

_Natsu Dragneel yang di cap sebagai iblis sekaligus monster yang tidak berperasaan_

_Adalah seorang pria yang sangat perhatian_

_Pada anaknya, dan pada orang yang disayanginya._

_Aku tidak mengambilnya dari siapapun,_

_Tidak dari Kiora, tidak dari Haru, tidak juga dari Elie_

_Tapi sebaliknya, aku Harus berterima kasih pada mereka_

_seperti aku berterima kasih atas kesialanku menjadi baby sitter Kiora._

_Pada Kiora yang menjaga Natsu dari sentuhan wanita manapun._

_Pada Haru yang telah menjadikan Natsu seorang pria_

_Dan terspesial untuk orang yang selalu memberiku kesempatan untuk bisa bersamanya kaka perempuanku yang kusayangi, Resha valentine_

_Lucy Heartfilia_

_Fin_

Akhirnya fiiiinnnn fyuhh *elap keringat pake syal Natsu. Ah minna san, akhinya update juga last chapter Heartfilia Baby sitter bagaimana tanggapan kalian puaskah? ah sebenarnya sudah lama chapter ini di tulis akan tetapi klimaks akhirnya masih baru tadi malam di ketik dan selama fic ini di tinggalkan sudah kebayang akhirnya akan seperti apa dan belangnya natsu bagaimana. yah terus terang ini fanfic super duper aneh mengingat natsu yang punya kepribadian ganda. Bukan kelamin ganda pastinya. Pada awalnya Ri agak binggung karena hal seperti itu tidak masuk akal. Tapi Ri ushain agar nyambung. Nah disana Ri rasa banyak scene yang memperjelas sifat-sifat beberapa karakter utamanya. Termasuk ke OOC-an natsu. Ri sedikit suga genre action, adventure dan mystery. Jadi jangan kaget kalo tiba-tiba ada adegan darah-darahnya dan kalo scene ero itu paling tidak cuma pemanis. Dan itu terinspiasi dari adegan SAO asuna x oberon. tapi ga akan separah itu yah wajar lah kalo untuk rate T sampai K+ atao semi M. Nah untuk fakta-fakta dan jalan cerita chapter tiga ini kebanyakan ngambil dari rave karena karakter elie berperan besar dalam jalannya fic ini. Selain itu kenapa ngambil Rumania bukan Inggris ato negara lain yang sistem pemerintahan kerajaan, karena author terinpirasi gara-gara episode 1 highschool dxd yang bilang kalo rias berasal dari rumania. Ri suka rias sih terutama sama rambutnya tapi ga suka animenya :D

Magazene box external itu adalah tempat peluru pistol yang bisa di lepas pasang.

Kenapa pemeran antagonisnya Lucia reagrove? Karena untuk chemistry penjahat se brengsek itu cuma ada pada Lucia. Dan kalo dipikir-pikir lagi kayaknya di FT ga ada yang cocok pake peran Lucia.

nah sekarang saatnya balas riview.

Dari dulu baca riview fic ini Ri bener bener pingin balas punyanya anonim. Sebenernya my real wife itu cocok buat nintendo tapi karena beberapa alasan Ri sengaja Nulis psp, Karena di dunia nyata sendiri, ada banyak beredar handphone yang mirip dengan PSP. Nah untuk itu ga mungkinkan dalam cerita fiksi ga bisa bikin PSP yang memiliki fitur dan kemampuan yang sama seperti smartphone atau ninetendo DS. Untuk memperkuat jalan ceritanya sudah di jelaskan lucy alasan kenapa psp kiora bisa mirip nintendo atau smartphone.

Dan banyak yang penasaran dengan siapa mamanya kiora, nah sekarang udah jelas kan siapa?

Nah untuk acalypha, kenapa alurnya cepat. Pasti udah tau sendirikan kenapa? kalau alurnya diperlambat akan jadi super duper multi chapter yang pada akhirnya akan di discountinue seperti dragon baby karena akan banyak alur yang diperluas sehingga ujung-ujungnya ceritanya terkesan dipaksakan dan untuk hal itu Ri bener-bener anti buat lama-lama nulis dan mikir :D. nah terima kasih juga buat sarannya, itu salah satu sifat buruk Ri yang buru-buru tanpa edit lagi.

Revi-san, tebakan anda sangat meleset :D mungkin masih belum beruntung :D

Black school kalo dah baca pasti udah paham :D

Dan gomen ga bisa balas riview satu-satu, Ri-chan mengucapkan terimakasih banyak telah meninggalkan jejak di kotak riview. Dan maaf atas kehiatusannya selama berbulan bulan semoga reader-san puas dengan last chapternya. :D


End file.
